Um universo sobre mim
by Mazzola Jackson
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: Harry só tem uma oportunidade para o mudar tudo. Reescrever a história e fazer possível sua redenção.
1. Toda esperança perdida

**Titulo: **Um universo sobre mim

**Autora:** ACM2099

**Tradutor:** Mazzola Jackson

**Status: AUTORIZADO PELA AUTORA**

**Shipper:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Severus Snape/ Neville Longbottom

**Advertências:** Morte de personagens

**Gênero:** angustia, drama, romance

**Resumo:** Harry só tem uma oportunidade para o mudar tudo. Reescrever a história e fazer possível sua redenção.

Uma broma do destino  
uma melodia acelerada  
em uma canção que nunca acaba

Capítulo I

Toda esperança perdida

A mão de Harry estava imóvel alçada em um adeus.

—Estará bem —murmurou Ginny.

Quando Harry olhou para ela, baixou a mão ausentemente e se tocou a cicatriz em forma de raio em sua frente.

—Eu sei.

A cicatriz não lhe tinha doído a Harry em dezenove anos. Tudo ia bem…

De repente, um trovão estridente rompeu a tranquilidade do dia e um raio surcou o firmamento fazendo parecer que se partia. Harry olhou de novo para Ginny, quem estava observando o céu. Escutaram o trem parar-se em seco; as rodas fizeram um som endemoninhado ao deter-se tão opressivamente sobre as vias. Harry quis tomar sua varinha, mas tão cedo como a apanhou se incendiou entre seus dedos. Um novo raio fez que o céu se vestisse de vermelho. Ginny correu para o trem; Harry quis detê-la, mas não o conseguiu. Assim que a ruiva subiu, o trem explodiu queimando tudo a seu redor. Incrivelmente, Harry saiu ileso.

Podia cheirar o cheiro a pele queimada. O sangue gotejava por tudo o que tinha sido a plataforma. Rodeavam-no corpos queimados. Um novo trovão e depois a chuva. Estava quente. Harry tomou uma gota entre os dedos. Com horror, deu-se conta de que não era água, era sangue. O líquido que lhe banhava, espesso e quente, era sangue.

Começou-lhe a faltar a respiração, os batidos do coração aceleraram-se lhe a cada vez mais e foi-lhe impossível tomar ar… Até que desfaleceu e caiu ao solo.

—NÃOOOOO!

Harry acordou-se tremendo. Arquejava ferozmente até que se deu conta de que em realidade a seu corpo não lhe fazia falta mais ar. Pouco a pouco, começou a normalizar sua respiração. Olhou a seu redor e deu-se conta de que estava em sua habitação…

De novo esses malditos pesadelos. Harry conhecia-as demasiado bem. Tinha-as desde fazia muitos anos, dezessete para ser exatos. As piores eram aquelas que lhe davam esperanças de um final feliz e depois se tornavam terríveis. Às vezes eram só ele, Ron e Hermione, sem filhos; outras era Ginny ou qualquer outra mulher; de vez em quando era um homem ao que não podia lhe ver o rosto, mas que sustentava sua mão. Tinha meninos, pelo regular sempre os tinha. Em ocasiões eram seus filhos, em outras só eram os filhos de Hermione e Ron ou um afilhado que nunca conheceu. Harry não recordava todas as combinações, mas sim recordava o final de todas: destruição e morte. Tal e como a guerra terminou em realidade.

Levantou-se da cama e foi-se diretamente à ducha. Sentia o corpo pegajoso, mas, mais que isso, era como se o sangue em realidade lhe tivesse empapado. Esfregou-se a pele com força até que se sentiu mais limpo. Vestiu-se com sua acostumada túnica negra e saiu para o ministério. Ainda era temporão, mas sabia que não tinha nada mais importante que fazer. Talvez o trabalho poderia lhe distrair.

Caminhou pelo grande corredor que levava aos elevadores. Seu escritório estava no último andar, justo ao lado do escritório do ministro. Harry abriu-a, correu as cortinas e começou a revisar os assuntos pendentes sem deter-se. Ainda podia recordar a mirada feliz que Ron tinha em seu pesadelo, o orgulhoso e satisfeito que se via. Harry fechou os olhos, apartou a imagem de sua cabeça e obrigou-se a concentrar no trabalho. Era fácil perder-se nele; tinha demasiado que fazer, sobretudo desde que o ministro estava doente.

—Chefe Potter? —Harry levantou o rosto de seus papéis quando escutou a voz de sua secretária. — Senhor, a que horas tem chegado? —A voz da mulher era um pouco estrangulada. Era evidente que tinha medo a uma reprimenda por chegar tarde.

—Evidentemente mais cedo que você, senhora Dench. —A mulher engoliu saliva. — Mas não se preocupe, já deveria estar acostumada. Sempre chego antes que todos e me vou muito depois.

—Claro, senhor. —disse a mulher com a voz ainda mais estrangulada. — Precisa algo?

—Um café. Negro e sem açúcar. —A idosa mulher deu-se média volta. — Senhora Dench, quero que me tenha prontos todos os relatórios dos impostos do beco. —A senhora Dench volteou de novo olhando a Harry com certa incredulidade.

—Chefe…, hoje esperava sair um pouco mais cedo para despedir de meu neto. É o aniversário de minha filha e…

—Que bem. Então espero que termine o mais cedo possível com esse reporte. —Harry regressou sua atenção aos documentos sobre a mesa. — Recomendo-lhe que não perca o tempo em conversas inúteis com seus colegas.

Cinco minutos depois, Harry tinha uma caneca com café fumegante sobre sua mesa. Sua secretária tinha-lhe dedicado uma mirada desdenhosa, mas a Harry isso não se importava, precisava esse relatório para anexá-lo aos que tinha que lhe mostrar a Dumbledore. Harry deu-lhe o primeiro gole a seu café e suspirou pesadamente. O premiê Albus Dumbledore. Harry esfregou-se o rosto e girou a cadeira para olhar o cromo nublado que hoje tinha em sua janela.

Ele tinha destruído os horcruxes e a Voldemort e com isso tinha trazido um novo mago escuro para governar o mundo: Albus Dumbledore. Como tinha sucedido? Harry não o sabia.

Após acabar com Voldemort, Dumbledore regressou da morte e saiu da tumba branca. Ao princípio todos estavam surpreendidos, mas felizes, após todo era Dumbledore, o melhor mago da história. Harry foi um dos emocionados, dos que nunca temeram nem desconfiaram. Tinha-o perdido quase tudo, tinha lutado pelos ideais desse homem e o ver vivo de novo só lhe fazia sentir feliz.

Dumbledore sugeriu-se de imediato como ministro de magia. O ministério estava praticamente destruído e a sociedade mágica era uma ruína total após a guerra de modo que poucos disseram que não, poucos ou quase nenhum pensou que aquela podia ser uma má ideia. Harry nem sequer duvidou; apoiou a Dumbledore em sua decisão. E esse foi o princípio do fim.

Dumbledore, como ministro, começou a promover novas ordens e passou de ser um ministro de magia temporário a ser um ministro de magia vitalício. Dumbledore tinha-lhe dito a Harry que a sociedade mágica não poderia sobreviver sem ele e Harry lhe creu porque não tinha mais em quem crer, porque pensava que Dumbledore jamais lhe falharia. Naquele momento muitos protestaram e Albus convocou de novo ao Exército de Dumbledore para deter os levantamentos. Pouco a pouco, Harry e os demais detiveram todos os focos de violência e tentativas de derrocamento. Já naqueles anos, alguns membros do Exército de Dumbledore manifestaram sua desconformidade, entre eles Ron e Hermione. Harry não quis os ouvir porque pensava que Albus tinha seus motivos e que não devia dos questionar.

Tudo mudou quando Dumbledore mandou a arrancar aos meninos magos de suas casas desde seu nascimento. Não importava que fossem filhos de muggles ou de magos, Dumbledore os queria desde pequenos instruídos em magia. O Exército esteve completamente na contramão e todos se rebelaram na contramão do ministério, na contramão de Dumbledore. Harry encontrou-se entre a espada e a parede. Tinha que eleger e o fez. Ficou com seu mentor, com a pessoa que lhe tinha dito que era a única família que lhe ficava. Ficou com Dumbledore.

Lutaram para acalmar as rebeliões enquanto, passo a passo, instaurava-se o totalitarismo na sociedade mágica tendo como cabeça a Dumbledore. Após formar a sociedade mágica tal e como a queria, Dumbledore decidiu derrocar a sociedade muggle. Caíram de imediato. Opuseram muito pouca resistência quando viram o que os magos eram capazes de fazer. Alguns magos seguiam rebelando-se, mas Dumbledore sabia como os manter a raia; Harry servia-lhe para isso.

Dez anos depois, o mundo era exatamente o que Dumbledore tinha querido e deixou de ser o ministro de magia vitalício para ser premiê mundial. Os muggles tinham sido rebaixados a classe trabalhadora, os magos com menor potencial seguiam-lhes na corrente (tinham servido muito bem de carne de canhão em todas as lutas contra os rebeldes), depois vinham os magos mais sobressalientes e, acima de todos, Dumbledore manejando todo como melhor a parecia.

Os rebeldes, comandados por Neville, foram os antigos heróis de guerra, muitos deles também antigos amigos de Harry. A maioria já estavam mortos, caídos nas batalhas. Harry não sabia ao cem por cem quantos ficavam. No entanto, sim que podia recordar os rostos das pessoas que tinham caído por sua mão. Entre eles, todos os Weasley, incluindo a Ron.

Harry não se orgulhava, sabia que se tinha equivocado ao eleger, mas já não tinha marcha atrás, não após tudo o que tinha sucedido e como tinha sucedido.

Soltou um grande suspirou e terminou-se o café. Esta era agora sua realidade: era um traidor, um assassino, o executor de um juiz cruel. Estava mais que banhado em sangue, estava condenado em vida. Os olhos encheram-lhe de lágrimas, as mesmas lágrimas que sempre ameaçavam com sair quando recordava. Evitou, como sempre, que saíssem. Com as mãos trémulas regressou ao trabalho. Não queria pensar, não queria recordar. Não podia chorar.

—Chefe Potter, aqui está o relatório. —Harry levantou os olhos e olhou o cansaço pintando no rosto da mulher maior. Olhou seu relógio; ainda era temporão, duas horas dantes de sua saída habitual.

—Bem, pode se ir.

—Obrigado, chefe. —Harry assentiu distraidamente enquanto olhava o relatório. No entanto, a mulher não se marchou de imediato.

—Sucede algo? —A mulher boqueou.

—Vai revisá-lo e anexar agora? —Harry levantou uma sobrancelha sem dizer nada. A mulher se aclarou a garganta e olhou-o com verdadeiro carinho. — É demasiado trabalho, senhor. É… Só isso…

—Agradeço-lhe sua preocupação, senhora Dench, mas pelo regular faço o que me dá a vontade com meu tempo. Retire-se.

A mulher assentiu e saiu apressada. Harry sabia que a senhora Dench lhe tinha algo de aprecio. Fazia cinco anos que era sua secretária e pouco a pouco se tinha acostumado a seu humor azedo. Mas a Harry molestavam-lhe as ocasiões nas que a mulher o olhava com algum vislumbre de carinho.

Quatro horas depois, Harry terminou o relatório para Dumbledore. O ministério estava quase deserto; só ficavam as pessoas de vigilância, que o saudaram quando saiu de seu escritório. Pensou em levar-lhe os papéis ao premiê, mas seria uma perda de tempo, seguramente Dumbledore já estava dormindo. Decidiu caminhar pelas ruas de Londres. Agora eram os magos os que o manejavam tudo e já não tinha necessidade de se esconder ou de não se aparecer.

Após avançar uns metros deteve-se; sentia como se alguém o estivesse seguindo. Dumbledore precisou dez anos para chegar a consolidar seu poder e agora, após mais nove anos, Harry ainda tinha que se cuidar as costas. Seguiu caminhando. Ao chegar a uma esquina girou-se. Já tinha o feitiço na mente e estava disposto ao usar quando escutou uma voz que jamais pensou ouvir de novo dizendo seu nome sem rancor.

—Harry, não te vou atacar. —O sangue gelou-se lhe quando escutou a voz de Hermione. — Há um bar na seguinte esquina. Entra e vá diretamente para a parte traseira. Encontrará um beco no que poderemos falar. —Harry pensou-o um momento. Podia ser uma armadilha, uma grande armadilha que o poria em mãos dos rebeldes. — Deve-lhe, Harry. —Essas palavras… Ele sabia a quem se referia.

Caminhou para o bar sem deter-se. O lugar estava cheio. Apesar de ser conhecido por todos, Harry estava quase seguro de que a gente não lhe prestava demasiada atenção. Caminhou para a porta de atrás, saiu e encontrou-se com um beco negro e vazio. Aos poucos segundos viu a Hermione sair de uma capa de invisibilidade. Dumbledore tinha-as proibido e mandado destruir todas as que existiam, ainda que evidentemente não tinham feito um bom trabalho.

—Guardamos algumas. Usamo-las muito pouco porque são uma arma demasiado valiosa como para desperdiça-la. —lhe disse Hermione como se tivesse adivinhado os pensamentos de Harry.

Tinham dezoito anos sem ver-se, pelo menos assim de perto. As vezes que lhe tinham feito desde então tinha sido em alguma batalha. Hermione tinha envelhecido, via-se maior do que em realidade era; tinha marcas de expressão profundas em seu rosto, mas, sobretudo, seus olhos eram menos brilhantes. Neles tinha desafio, luta interna, mas também uma decisão. Harry perguntava-se qual poderia ser.

—O que tens feito tem sido muito arriscado. —Hermione se ergueu adiante de Harry olhando-o intensamente.

—Ainda pensa que elegeu bem? —perguntou-lhe. Harry engoliu saliva e fixo seus olhos nos de Hermione.

—Não. Soube-o faz muito, mas era demasiado tarde. —Hermione assentiu.

—Foi antes ou após ter assassinado a Ron?

Cinco anos após o regresso de Dumbledore as lutas contra os rebeldes eram constantes. Teve vários ataques e o ministério se cambaleava. Harry buscava a forma de dar-lhes um bom golpe e assim foi como chegou a um traidor dos rebeldes. Era um mago jovem que queria dinheiro e uma boa posição e que estava cansado de lutar sem descanso e de ser marginado pelo ministério. Deu-lhe informação: uma reunião em um bosque ao norte da Escócia.

Harry, acompanhado de numerosos magos especialmente capacitados, encontrou o lugar e atacou. Deu-lhes aos Weasley a oportunidade de ir-se; só queria que lhe entregassem a Neville. Eles se negaram. Teriam morrido muitos mais se os Weasley não se tivessem ficado a lutar. Harry tentou não levantar sua varinha contra os membros dessa família e o conseguiu. No entanto, os magos que lhe acompanhavam eram muito capazes e conseguiram ferir a Billy e ao senhor Weasley. Harry sentiu que a vida se lhe escapava, mas teve que continuar; Dumbledore tinha-lhe pedido.

Harry ia por Neville. Sabia que o capturar serviria para acalmar a rebelião, com um pouco de sorte talvez a acabar. Entre feitiços lançados e corpos caindo, Harry conseguiu ver a Longbottom lutando contra outro mago. Correu para ele disposto ao capturar, no entanto, dantes de atingir, Ron se interpôs entre eles. Harry não queria ter uma briga com Ron, de modo que o desarmou e encarou a Neville. Mas Ron não se deu por vencido e Harry se encontrou lutando contra ambos, Ron e Neville. Eram destros, nos anos de luta tinham incrementado suas habilidades. Queriam sua cabeça e Harry estava em verdadeiro perigo. Foi então quando se decidiu: tinha que acabar com Neville e assim lhes dar uma lição aos rebeldes.

Ainda com os anos, Harry não podia esquecer como ocorreu todo passo a passo. Tinha-se escondido depois de um pilar enquanto Ron e Neville buscavam-lhe. Justo quando teve a Longbottom em uma posição cômoda, saiu de seu esconderijo e lhe lançou a maldição. Nunca, jamais imaginou que Ron se cruzaria no caminho da maldição. De repente, seu amigo, seu melhor amigo, jazia morto em frente a ele.

Harry também recordava o sucedido depois: a mirada de ódio de Hermione, a maldição saindo da varinha de Neville diretamente para ele, terminar sendo salvo por um de seus homens, alguém o sujeitando a mão e o tiro do desaparecimento. Harry nunca tinha sentido tanto asco por si mesmo como aquela noite, como todas as noites após essa. Dumbledore esteve especialmente trágico quando se lhe informou. Reconfortou a Harry dizendo-lhe que tinha sido necessário, que eles só queriam o bem para todos e que os rebeldes tinham que entender de alguma forma. No entanto, Harry sentia-se destruído, morto e vazio.

Hermione tinha razão, esse evento tinha sido a mostra perfeita do equivocado que estava. Mas seu arrependimento não lhe regressaria a vida a Ron, nem a ninguém. Era demasiado tarde para abandonar a Dumbledore e demasiado tarde para unir aos rebeldes, eles jamais o aceitariam. Harry perdeu qualquer esperança aquela noite.

—Importa? Há alguma diferença? Sinto muito, Hermione, mas faz muito que me equivoquei e já não há marcha atrás. Seus reclamos, ainda que justificados, são inúteis. —Ela assentiu e se umedeceu os lábios em uma clara tentativa de se acalmar.

—E se tivesse marcha atrás? —Harry notou de novo o desafio na mirada de Hermione.

—Não a há. Não me unirei a vocês. Há demasiado ódio de por meio. Inclusive em ti, justo agora, tentando ser civilizada comigo, posso notar tudo o que me odeia, tudo o que gostaria de dizer-me essas palavras dirigentes que se te querem escapar da boca.

—Não quero que te unas a nós. Neville te cortaria a cabeça justo antes de que nem sequer pudesses dizer que o sente. —Harry estremeceu-se. — Quero que regresse, Harry. Quero que mude tudo o que saiu mau. —Harry não entendia.

—A que te refere? —Hermione olhou ao princípio do beco.

—Veem manhã a este lugar. —Deu-lhe uma nota com uma localização. —Te repito, não é uma armadilha e lhe deve mais que a ninguém. Tem que fazer por ele.

Hermione desapareceu justo após acabar de falar. Harry tivesse pensando que era uma jogada de sua imaginação, mas se aferrou à nota em sua mão como a prova de que o encontro tinha sucedido para valer. Uns segundos depois escutou umas fortes calcadas que chegavam da entrada do beco. Era um dos aurores que patrulhava a zona.

—Senhor, está bem? Informaram-nos de que o viram sair deste bar e pensamos que podia estar em…

—Fora. —disse Harry caminhando para a rua. — Quero estar sozinho. E não se te ocorra me seguir.

Essa noite Harry não pôde dormir. A cada vez que fechava os olhos sua mente se enchia de imagens das batalhas contra seus amigos: o corpo de Ron caindo inerte, Dean gritando enlouquecido por uma maldição cruciatus... O pior era o pranto dos meninos quando eram arrancados dos braços de seus pais. Harry passou a metade da noite pensando em que poderia ser o que Hermione queria dele.

Regressar… Seria possível fazê-lo? Reescrever a história de uma forma na que todo terminasse com um final feliz. Harry pensava em isso mas era um sonho inalcançável. Não se pode regressar.

Quando saiu o sol, Harry decidiu atuar com normalidade. Essa manhã tinha que se reunir com Dumbledore para lhe dar o balanço mensal do ministério. Decidiu que devia fazer as coisas como sempre porque, se Dumbledore chegava a suspeitar, faria qualquer coisa por evitar seu encontro com Hermione. Vestiu-se com sua habitual cor negra, apanhou os pergaminhos e apareceu-se na mansão que agora ocupava Dumbledore: a antiga mansão Riddle.

Ele era a única pessoa com acesso, a única que podia se aparecer dentro já que, segundo Dumbledore, eles eram família e sempre se tem que confiar na família. A figura de Dumbledore atingia-se a vislumbrar entre a escuridão do quarto. Harry correu as cortinas com magia e olhou ao velho. Dezenove anos não passavam em balde.

—Harry, rapaz, acerca-te. Tens chegado cedo. —Dumbledore apareceu um relógio de areia e franziu o cenho. — Minhas desculpas, sou eu quem não tem estado a tempo. Ultimamente custa-me mais levantar-me. —Harry sentou-se no cadeirão da o lado da cama, entregou os pergaminhos ao velho e esperou enquanto revisava-os. — Tudo vai de maravilha e isso é muito bom, sobretudo agora. —Harry estranhou-se.

—Agora? A que se refere, professor? —Era um velho costume. Harry não podia deixar de lhe chamar assim e Dumbledore parecia o aceitar, nunca lhe tinha dito nada sobre isso.

—Estou-me morrendo, rapaz. —Harry negou de imediato. Com os anos tinha-o odiado tanto como o tinha admirado e lhe era quase impossível pensar que pudesse morrer.

—Claro que não, senhor. Você tem que ser nosso ministro para sempre. —Dumbledore negou e pareceu não notar a amargura no que Harry tinha dito.

—Já não. Temos estado em guerra todo este tempo, Harry, e isso pouco a pouco me esgotou. Estou tranquilo, consegui o que queria e —os olhos azuis de Dumbledore pareceram resplandecer. —, te tenho a ti. Será um digno sucessor, saberá seguir com minha obra. Tem muitos anos por diante, Harry. —Potter negou de novo. Não podia morrer, Dumbledore não podia deixar nesse mundo com a responsabilidade de continuar essa obra retorcida e asquerosa. Dumbledore não podia lhe herdar esse mundo doente e ressentido. — Será meu legado para ti, filho. Sei que não tem sido um caminho fácil, mas era o caminho necessário para chegar até aqui. Harry, a sociedade precisava-nos, sem nós tivessem estado perdidos. A magia é o maior valor que existe e nós temos conseguido que prevaleça.

Harry sabia que Dumbledore estava lhe dizendo algo, mas ele não escutava. As lágrimas que não tinha querido derramar durante anos começaram a fluir sozinhas sem que ele o notasse. Imaginou-se nesse mundo, sendo a cabeça de tudo, o amo e senhor. Teve que aguentar as arcadas. Não, ele não era Dumbledore, ele não podia o fazer. Estava aborrecido de sua vida e odiava como nunca ao velho que estava em frente a ele, mas, ao mesmo tempo, desejava que não morresse nunca, que jamais obtivesse o descanso que dá a morte. Queria-o como o vigilante permanente de sua doentia obra.

—Posso retirar-me, professor? —Dumbledore assentiu. Harry sabia que tinha tentado entrar em sua mente, mas que tinha sido inútil. Fazia anos que tinha levantado uma barreira impenetrável. E, era verdadeiro, o velho estava demasiado débil como para o tentar para valer.

Harry apareceu-se em uma rua indeterminada de Londres e vomitou quase de imediato. Queria chorar, gritar, destruí-lo tudo. Acalmou-se assim que sentiu que sua magia começava a se sair de controle. Respirou profundamente esperando, rogando por que Hermione tivesse a resposta que ele queria. O resto do dia se aferrou a essa ideia, a essa esperança que, ao final, era já o único que lhe ficava.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\ 

Apareceu-se à hora indicada no lugar que Hermione lhe tinha assinalado na nota. Era uma adega abandonada. Harry tinha uma estranha sensação, mas obrigou-se a permanecer tranquilo. A escuridão nunca tinha gostado, talvez era um remanente de sua vida com seus tios dormindo dentro de uma armazém.

Sentiu o aparecimento de alguém e se alertou de imediato; a figura era demasiado fornida para ser Hermione. Harry pensou imediatamente em uma emboscada, e talvez era o melhor. Preferia morrer a mãos dos rebeldes que ser o sucessor de Dumbledore. A figura foi acercando-se. Quando pôde a distinguir mais claramente, ao princípio não reconheceu ao homem, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram Harry se estremeceu. Era Neville, seu inimigo número um, o tipo que poria fim a sua vida.

—De modo que enviou-te para matar-me. —Neville também se via muito maior do que era. Sua barba tinha umas partes encanecidas e seu cabelo curto também mostrava um pouco o passo acelerado da idade.

—De fato, enviou-me a dar-te uma oportunidade. —Estendeu-lhe uma nota. Harry estudou-o por um momento. Neville era bem mais alto que ele, seu corpo era mais fornido e suas facções se tinham endurecido com os anos. Não ficava nada do garoto gordinho e temeroso que Harry tinha conhecido.

—Onde está Hermione? —Neville deu um passo mais para ele.

—Morta. —Harry permitiu-se soltar um gemido de surpresa. — Uma maldição escura consumia-a pouco a pouco desde fazia meses. Tentou-se sanar, mas era inútil, de modo que começou a trabalhar em um projeto especial para ti. —Harry negou. Ainda não se tinha recuperado da notícia. — Ela seguia achando que você era o eleito, me dizia o tempo todo. Ironicamente, ela cria em ti. —Harry se umedeceu os lábios para evitar chorar. Baixou o rosto e abriu a nota.

_Para este momento, Neville já tem devido te dizer que estou morrida. Isso não é o importante, o importante é que tenho conseguido descobrir a forma de te mandar de regresso. Não será uma viagem no tempo como os que conhecemos senão algo mais complicado, algo que me levou todo este tempo._

Regressará a sexto curso. Desafortunadamente não te posso dizer a que momento, só sei que será antes de que Dumbledore te fale dos Horcruxes. Recordará tudo, Harry, terá sua memória, poderá recordar esses dezenove anos e espero que nunca esqueça a cada erro. É o momento de que emende tudo o que saiu mau.

Só há uma oportunidade, só uma para recuperar tudo o que temos perdido. Só há uma oportunidade para regressar a Ron.  


Harry dobrou a nota. Sentia de novo a responsabilidade do mundo sobre seus ombros. Queria que o terror se fosse, mas não sabia como.

—E você? Também acha que o sou? —Harry tinha que perguntar. Queria saber desesperadamente se ainda lhe ficava um vínculo com alguém vivo. Neville encolheu-se de ombros.

—Hermione sempre foi mais inteligente que todos nós e se ela cria em ti apesar de tudo o que lhe fez, que podia lhe dizer? Antes de morrer obrigou-me a perdoar-te. Essa foi sua última vontade. —Harry viu a Neville tensar-se, como se tivesse sido um grande esforço. Longbottom estendeu sua mão esquerda e entregou-lhe a Harry algo que parecia um viratempo, mas maior e com umas inscrições. — Não me pergunte como o fez, mas essa coisa te transladará ao passado. Não é um viratempo, é outra coisa, algo que Hermione inventou. É uma viagem astral ou algo assim segundo ela me explicou de maneira que pudesse o entender.

—Mas… que diabos queria com isto? —explodiu Harry ainda sabendo que Neville não lhe responderia. — Que se supõe que tenho que fazer? —Harry elevou a voz. Sentia-se frustrado, só e inútil.

—Só tens que lhe dar volta. Hermione deixou-o pronto para regressar a sexto curso, não sei exatamente a que momento. —Harry assentiu. Podia notar o grande esforço de Neville para não lhe dar um golpe.

—E depois? —Neville negou.

—Não tenho nem ideia. Hermione disse que era o suficientemente inteligente como para o descobrir você só. —De repente, Harry sentiu-se mareado e com vontade de que Neville o assassinasse.

—Não posso, Neville. Isto é demasiado. Eu… Merda… O sinto tanto… —Neville arremeteu contra Harry encurralando-o contra a parede.

—O fará. Regressará e terminará com esta loucura antes de que comece. —Neville soltou-o um pouco e depois reafirmou seu agarre golpeando a Harry contra a parede. — A onde vai há um montão de garotos e adultos que no momento indicado te seguirão até a morte, o entende? No passado todos éramos uns estúpidos que jamais tivéssemos questionado as intenções de Dumbledore. Ali há um Neville idiota que te admira e respeita mais que a ninguém no mundo, um imbecil que quer ser como você. Desta vez, Harry, não o podemos arruinar. Se tem sucesso, se para valer consegue-lo, nada disto existirá. Nada de sofrimento, nada de terror, nada deste mundo doente e agonizante. Hermione perdoou-te, Harry, e ademais deu-te uma oportunidade de reescreve-lo tudo de novo. —Neville engoliu-se o nodo da garganta e olhou a Harry aos olhos ao mesmo tempo que afrouxava seu agarre. — Eu também me estou morrendo, da mesma maldição que ela. Dentro de uns meses deixarei aos rebeldes sem líder. Os que ficam são quase uns meninos e isto é o que lhes deixaremos como mundo, um campo de batalha onde terão que brigar a morte sem saber exatamente por que.

Neville deixou-o pensar. Harry olhou o estranho artefato entre suas mãos e decidiu-se. Que podia ser pior? Muito poucas coisas, se era sincero consigo mesmo.

—Tem razão. É hora de pagar-lhe todo o que lhes devo. —Neville desenhou a careta de um sorriso. Harry estava seguro de que era o mais perto que Neville tinha estado de sorrir.

—Tranquiliza-me —disse ausente, como se em realidade não quisesse lhe dizer a Harry senão a si mesmo. — Tinha medo de deixar a Scorpius sozinho no meio deste pesadelo. —Harry entrecerrou os olhos.

—Scorpius? —perguntou-lhe. Neville assentiu aparecendo uma garrafa de whisky de fogo. Abriu-a, deu-lhe um grande gole e depois ofereceu-lhe a Harry.

—É o filho de Draco. —Harry sentiu um peso instalando-se em seu estomago. Os Malfoy tinham-se unido aos rebeldes. Harry tinha capturado a Lucius, mas o maior dos Malfoy tinha-se envenenado antes de chegar à sala de interrogatório. Narcisa tinha morrido em uma batalha e Draco… Harry tinha terminado com ele. Tinha sido um digno adversário, feroz e decidido, que tinha dado sua vida por proteger aos demais. Quem lhe tivesse dito que com os anos admiraria o valor de Draco Malfoy. — Tem doze anos e é um grande garoto. Quero-o como se fosse meu filho. Ao final quis muito a seus pais. —Harry sorriu com amargura.

—Terminaste sendo amigo de Draco Malfoy. De fato, Malfoy terminou sendo melhor herói que eu. —Neville também sorriu. Parecia estar evocando algo, mas depois se tornou sério de novo.

—Deve voltar. Encontra uma maneira para que isto não acabe assim. —Harry assentiu. O de Neville tinha sido quase uma ameaça. Não sabia como, mas tinha que o conseguir. — Deve acabar com Voldemort enquanto tenta descobrir como pôde regressar Dumbledore e evitar que suceda.

Ainda pensava que podia ser uma armadilha, que esse estranho objeto poderia o fazer explodir, mas, de novo, pouco importava. Deu-lhe um último gole à garrafa e suspirou sonoramente antes de fazer girar o artefato. De repente, sentiu-se envolvido em uma magia nova e a adega foi-se apagando ante seus olhos. Neville deixou de ser solido para voltar-se uma bruma. Harry sentiu-se mareado, fechou os olhos tentando esquecer a sensação vertiginosa e depois tudo terminou. Caiu ao solo sem poder respirar e perdeu o conhecimento.

**Nota tradutor:**

**O que acharam dessa drama? Eu achei super foda! Espero que vocês gostem...**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos :p**

**Ate breve**


	2. Aliados

**Capítulo II  
Aliados  
**

Harry abriu lentamente os olhos, a dor de cabeça era impressionante, tinha o estomago revolto e estava sumamente desorientado. Fechou os olhos em uma tentativa por recuperar um pouco de compostura, mas não podia; sentia que seu cérebro dava voltas dentro de seu crâneo. Abriu seus olhos novamente, enfocava para cima, sabia que essa não era sua habitação. Vagamente reconhecia esse lugar, mas não podia de todo recordar até que escutou as vozes familiares. Lentamente correu suas cortinas e quase não se podia achar que tivesse funcionado, mas o fez, estava em seu antigo dormitório de Gryffindor.

Olhou-o tudo com muito cuidado, essa não era a primeira vez que sonhava com Hogwarts e seu dormitório. Tinha um pesadelo particularmente terrível onde Harry terminava sendo linchado por seus colegas enquanto lhe recordavam uma e outra vez, todas e a cada uma de suas faltas. Olhou a Dean e Seamus empurrar-se para ver quem ganhava a ducha, depois viu a Neville esticando na cama. Era tão estranho vê-lo de novo assim, com o rosto inocente, sem o ódio pintado em seus olhos. Harry estremeceu-se pensando em tudo o que tinha jogado a perder.

—Tudo bem, Harry? —Potter congelou-se em conto escutou sua voz. — Vê mau, camarada tiveste outro pesadelo? —Girou-se lentamente para ver-lhe. Ron, após tantos anos, ele quase já não recordava o que era ter a Ron como seu amigo. Harry piscou e seus olhos de inundaram de lágrimas — Ey, tio, esta preocupando-me.

—Harry? —Neville chamou-lhe — Há que levar à enfermaria —Neville e Ron chegaram para ele antes de que se desplumara no solo.

Quando acordou se encontrou com a cara de madame Pomfrey, Harry quase sorriu ao ver esse rosto tão familiar. Era como um sonho, ainda não lhe podia crer de tudo, no entanto sabia que tinha que pôr cedo em marcha seu cérebro. Não podia perder o tempo, o que lhe recordou que nem sequer sabia a data exata na que estavam.

—Como se sente senhor Potter? —Harry piscou um par de vezes enfocando sua mirada.

—Melhor. Só foi um pesadelo —quase pôde sentir o estremecimento da enfermeira —, com meus pais, sonhei com eles. —madame Pomfrey pareceu não lhe crer mas não comento mais.

—Acha que possa jogar o final de Quidditch? —Harry assentiu sem notá-lo. De imediato pensou nas datas, tentou recordar os fatos, saber em que momento de sua antiga história estava. Hermione tinha-lhe escrito que chegaria antes de que Dumbledore lhe falasse dos Horcruxes no entanto tinha chegado muito depois. Teria feito algo mau? Harry começou a sentir-se nervoso e tenso, mas obrigou-se acalmar-se.

—Poderia descansar hoje, madame? Sinto-me muito melhor, mas ainda estou mareado —Pomfrey o olhou por uns segundos e assentiu — Obrigado.

Quando a enfermeira regressou a suas atividades Harry convocou um pergaminho e uma pluma para tentar esclarecer tudo em sua mente. Para o final de Quidditch nesse ano, Harry já sabia dos horcruxes e Dumbledore o levaria pelo medalhão falso. Estava a ponto de suceder seu duelo com Malfoy quem estava obrigado por Voldemort a deixar entrar aos comensais. Mas sobretudo estava a morte de Dumbledore. Harry sabia que não podia intervir nesses eventos, Dumbledore não podia suspeitar dele.

No entanto precisava aliados, mas não qualquer tipo de aliado. Não podia dizer a qualquer pessoa que Dumbledore morreria e que depois regressaria para converter em um ditador. Sabia que tinha que fazer as coisas diferentes, mas tinha medo, muito medo de cometer um erro que causasse algo terrível. Passou a maior parte do dia pensando no que tinha feito naquele sexto curso e depois em como tinha decidido buscar os horcruxes quase sem nenhuma ajuda. Tinha arrastado a Hermione e Ron por um caminho infame quando pôde ter contando com a Ordem.

A Ordem e seus membros eram sua primeira opção de mudou, estava decidido a incluir em sua busca, mas também precisava a alguém o suficientemente capaz para descobrir como tinha voltado Dumbledore. O nome de Severus Snape saltou-lhe antes que nenhum. Confiava em Remus, sempre o fez, mas não seria fácil lhe explicar e menos sem que Dumbledore se inteirasse. Ainda que Harry não sabia como lhe tomaria Snape, Dumbledore tinha sido para ele um mentor, talvez quase como seu pai.

Não seria fácil o aceitar de primeira intenção. A Harry levou-lhe anos entender que Dumbledore não era um vilão, só estava fazendo algo que cria correto para proteger ao mundo. Dumbledore sentia-se culpado por todo o ocorrido com Voldemort, ele o tinha trazido ao mundo mágico, ele lhe tinha mostrado um mundo de poder infinito e quando Voldemort morreu, Dumbledore regressou para ser o vigilante eterno do mundo. Mas tinha-se equivocado, pouco a pouco foi escravizando ao mundo, e começou a semear terror. Harry tinha participado nisso, tinha sido o executor apesar de saber que não era correto.

Harry permitiu-se tomar-se uma sesta quando seu corpo começou a reclamar pela tensão acumulada. Tinha uma ideia do que faria, essa noite falaria com Severus Snape e tentaria lhe convencer de se unir a ele.

\9\9\9\9\9\9\9\9\9\9\9\9\9\9\9\

—Ronald, por suposto que está vivo —Harry acordou de imediato ao escutar a voz de Hermione. Quase foi um choque vê-los de novo, juntos e jovens. Era uma sensação tão diferente, eles estavam felizes enquanto Harry tentava não colapsar em frente a eles e começar a chorar.

—Está bem irmão? Madame Pomfrey disse que te sentia melhor, mas tens uma cara horrível.

—Estou bem Ron —foi duro e diferente. Tinha anos sem mencionar seu nome em voz alta.

—Foi um pesadelo com ele? —Perguntou-lhe Hermione com cautela.

—Não, só foi… raro —Harry reconheceu a mirada de Hermione. Ela sempre com tanta confiança em Dumbledore. Quando regressou ela foi a primeira em se pôr feliz, ela foi a primeira em dizer que se às mudanças de Dumbledore e quando tudo começou a se ir pela borda, ela duvidou, mas final tomou a decisão correta e se uniu a Neville e Ron. — Lhe direi a próxima vez que lhe veja.

—Sabe que me preocupa Harry.

Potter sorriu um pouco um tanto pela ironia e outro tanto porque tinha que o fazer. Sabia que cedo notaria que seu rosto estava sempre sério, era algo que Harry não podia evitar, fazia anos que não tinha um bom motivo para sorrir. No entanto, em frente a esse Ron e essa Hermione tinha que aparentar. Não queria que se preocupassem a mais e menos que isso trouxesse as suspeitas de Dumbledore.

—Obrigado Hermione. Mas juro-lhes que estou bem, agora temos que pensar nesse final —lhe sorriu falsamente a Ron quem de repente mudou seu semblante.

—Oh, colega, nem recorde-me. Acho que também estou doente. —Hermione riu de boa vontade.

—Passará a noite aqui? —Harry assentiu olhando a Hermione. Era mais fácil sair da enfermaria que da torre de Gryffindor.

Conversaram um pouco mais, Hermione informou-lhe da ruptura de Ginny com Dean e Harry teve que se fazer outra nota mental. Naquele tempo também tinha tido uma relação sentimental com Ginny Weasley. Quando Ron e Hermione abandonaram a enfermaria tentou recordar todo esse tempo em onde se creu genuinamente apaixonado de Ginny e como, com os anos descobriu que só estava apaixonado da ideia de amar. Ginny Weasley era outro passo lógico para sua vida, mas isso não sucedeu quando Dumbledore regressou.

Harry tinha tido bastantes aventuras depois. O sexo era uma forma de ligar com a parte humana e sentimental, era uma forma de recuperar um pouco isso que tinha vazio. Foram magos, bruxas, garotos e garotas muggles. A Harry não se importava, só tinha que lhe gostar algo deles ou delas e desfrutava, claro que o fazia, no entanto sábia que nunca se tinha permitido sentir de todo e também não tinha amado com uma entrega total. Talvez só uma pessoa se tinha apaixonado dele o suficiente como para sugerir mais de um encontro sexual, mas Harry tinha eliminado a proposta tão rápido como tinha chegado.

As horas passaram lentas, quando esteve o suficientemente escuro, convocou o mapa os Maroto e sua capa. Em seu presente poucas vezes tinha-as utilizado depois. De vez em quando via o mapa só para recordar a Remus, Sirius e a seu pai. Esqueceu-se da nostalgia quando viu os passos de Severus Snape encaminhando às masmorras. Harry esperou um par de horas mais até que o viu se deter, no que supôs, era sua habitação.

Baixou da cama já envolvido na capa que cheirava tal e como Harry o recordava. Era uma mistura entre a teia antiga e algo que Harry definia como magia. Caminhou pelos corredores de Hogwarts recordando o que era essa emoção, mas sem perder de vista que estava a ponto de mudar algo transcendente para o futuro. Ao chegar às masmorras buscou a habitação de Snape que estava resguardada por um retrato ao que Harry ignorou golpeando a superfície, se tirou a capa e esperou. Segundos depois Snape apareceu com a varinha em mãos.

—Potter tem perdido a cabeça? Como se atreve a vir aqui? —Snape olhava-o como se estivesse louco e talvez Harry o estava um pouco por fazer isso, mas precisava a ajuda desse homem.

—Preciso falar com você senhor —Snape bufou incomodado. — É de vida ou morte —Snape levantou sua sobrancelha direita.

—Mais vale-lhe que o seja, Potter. Porque está fora de sua torre, fora da enfermaria e tem rompido quase todas as regras deste Castelo ao vir aqui —Snape o deixou entrar acendendo as luzes com um passe de seu varinha. — E bem? Não esperará que lhe convide um chá.

—Professor eu não sou o Potter que conhece. —Harry tentou se explicar.

—Isso deveria significar algo para mim? —Snape rodou seus olhos quando Harry guardo silêncio. — Olhe Potter suas tolices não me interessam vale?

—Viagem no tempo —Snape deteve-se por um segundo.

—Você está louco? Ninguém pode viajar no tempo. Olhe fedelho, só termine de se ir. Pela manhã tirarei os pontos a sua casa por esta patética broma —Snape apanhou-o violentamente pelo cotovelo para girar-lhe.

—Já lhe pediu? —Snape deteve-se

—A que se refere? —Afastou-se um pouco dele. Harry quase estava seguro que tinha levantado suas barreiras mentais.

—A Dumbledore, já lhe pediu que lhe matasse? —Pela primeira vez Harry olhou ao professor Severus Snape perdendo a compostura.

—Como o sabe?

—Já lhe disse. Não sei como, mas viagem no tempo ou tenho uma projeção astral ou é uma dimensão nova. Não o sei, nem me interessa, só sê que tenho uma nova oportunidade e a vou aproveitar, por isso vem aqui.

—Que quer dizer com isso de uma nova oportunidade?

—No futuro, após que terminou com Voldemort. Dumbledore regressa da morte e alça-se como amo e senhor de todo. —pôde notar a resistência de Snape para lhe crer — Pode entrar em minha mente para vê-lo tudo. São quase vinte anos de puras lembranças —Snape guardou silêncio por um momento, não fez nenhum tentativa por entrar na mente de Harry, nem sequer se moveu. Só o olhava fixamente, parecia como se estivesse valorizando se lhe crer ou não.

—Então, está-me dizendo que no futuro, Dumbledore se levanta como o senhor escuro? —Harry negou de imediato.

—Não é assim senhor. Ele achou que lhe estava fazendo um bem ao mundo, achou que sendo o líder não teria nunca outro mago escuro. No entanto, no processo, ele se converteu em um quase sem o querer.

—E você não pôde lhe deter? —Harry pensou que era uma pergunta irônica, mas o tono de Snape distava do ser.

—Não, e nem sequer o tentei. Uni-me a ele, fui sua mão direita e quando quis retificar o caminho, já era demasiado tarde. —Snape suspirou audivelmente.

—Que pretende me contando isto? Dá-se conta que não podemos deter a Dumbledore, nem lhe acusar e menos encarar com esta verdade.

—Não penso o fazer senhor. Tudo tem que seguir seu curso, tudo tem que passar como passou, pelo menos tudo isto. Temos que deixar que morra, tenho que acabar com Voldemort, mas também temos que descobrir como regressou. Você é a única pessoa que conheço que poderia o descobrir.

Harry olhou vacilar a Snape de novo. O homem tinha uma batalha interna, sabia que ainda não lhe cria de todo, mas lhe tinha semeado uma dúvida o suficientemente razoável como para que Severus Snape durasse de todo o que estava por suceder após a morte de Dumbledore.

—Por que confiar em mim, Potter? Você nunca o fez apesar de que Albus sempre lhe pediu.

—Em realidade ele não queria que confiasse em você, nem em ninguém. Ele me precisava só e sabia de antemão que minha antipatia para você me faria esquivar sempre. Isto é algo novo para mim, preciso confiar em você. —Harry lhe pensou um pouco dantes de continuar. Não sabia como se tomaria Snape falar de seus sentimentos —Antes de que você morresse me deu um frasco com lembranças —Harry se engoliu o nodo em sua garganta —. Eram de minha mãe, de sua relação… eu… O carinho que me teve foi verdadeiro. Você me odiou inicialmente porque era o filho de James Potter, mas de cuido e protegeu por ser o filho de Lily Evans. Sei que sou a última horcruxe. Sacrifique-me uma vez e o voltarei fazer, mas antes quero estar seguro que valerá a pena. Porque em todos estes anos pude lhe compreender a você mais que a ninguém. A culpa, a dor de saber que pude fazer mais, mas não o fiz. Saber que por mim morreram pessoas inocentes. Senhor, fomos fantoches, lutamos em seu bando. Agora só lhe peço que cortemos os fios e que lutemos para nós mesmos.

Harry sentia que a raiva se agolpeava em seu peito. Precisava fazer as coisas diferentes, precisava ter sucesso e reescrever a história a como desse lugar. Esperou paciente a que Snape dissesse algo, o homem ainda se via aturdido por suas palavras. Harry tinha falado de carinho porque assim o cria. Severus Snape tinha-se afeiçoado com ele e Harry lhe agradecia. Pelo menos esse carinho tinha sido honesto e sincero.

—Que fará agora que me contou tudo? —Harry não esperava um se e quiçá essa pergunta era o mais próximo a uma possibilidade de ajuda de Snape.

—Buscar aliados. Tenho à Ordem, mas a eles será complicado lhes explicar tudo ademais, ainda temos que destruir a Voldemort, acabar com as horcruxes e lhe dar tempo a você para que pesquise. Gostaria de rodear-me de gente capaz para lutar.

—Potter, Albus Dumbledore tem sido por anos algo bem como um amigo.

—Sei o que sente, mas me cria, temos que o fazer —sem a varinha, Harry convocou um frasco e extraiu uma de suas lembranças mais dolorosas. — Veja-o, é o justo. Eu vi suas lembranças, você pode ver os meus.

—Como conseguiu estar de volta nesse corpo, com suas lembranças intactas? —Harry encolheu-se em ombros.

—Hermione enviou-me. Ela urdiu tudo isto, me trouxe aqui e o demais corre por minha conta.

—É maravilhoso que sempre se rodeasse de pessoas inteligentes. —Snape caminhou para sua porta e a abriu. Harry saiu em silêncio justo quando estava por se colocar a capa, Snape falou de novo. — Não se flagele, Potter. A gente boa morre todos os dias —Harry assentiu e depois desapareceu embaixo da camada.

Harry apanhou o mapa para sair, mintas caminhava notou movimento no dormitório, o nome de Malfoy movia-se de um lado para outro. Harry conhecia a Malfoy como adversário, com os anos se tinha voltado um mago capaz e sumamente perigoso. Em mais de uma ocasião foi ferido por alguma maldição de Malfoy. Potter olhou o nome do loiro movendo-se para ele, quando o viu passar pelo corredor decidiu o seguir.

Malfoy em um princípio tinha sido comensal por gosto, mas depois, Voldemort obrigou-o, ameaçou a vida de sua família e seguramente Malfoy estava justo nesse momento onde sabia que Voldemort só queria um pretexto para lhe fazer pagar pelos erros de seu pai. Chegaram até a Sala Precisa, Malfoy estava consertando o armário evanescente. Em conto Harry olhou a determinação em seu rosto decidiu-se, Malfoy seria um bom aliado nessa nova história.

Durante horas olhou a Malfoy tentado calibrar o armário em frente a ele. Que os comensais penetrassem em Hogwarts era importantíssimo, talvez teria que arriscar a Billy de novo, mas era um pequeno sacrifício com tal de não alertar a Dumbledore. Malfoy golpeou o armário fortemente com o punho que de imediato começou a sangrar e depois soltou o pranto. Harry ficou olhando-lhe, sentindo pena pelo pobre garoto. Sabia que Malfoy estava morto de medo, pensando no que Voldemort poderia fazer a seus pais e carregava todo esse peso sobre seus ombros.

Até Malfoy tinha sido um fantoche nessa guerra, quando saíram da Sala a mão de Malfoy ainda sangrava e o pranto seguia presente ainda que silencioso. Malfoy não regressou às masmorras, se foi diretamente ao banheiro dos monitores. Harry viu-o despir-se, parecia ter perdido alguns quilos, viu-o meter-se na ducha com a água quase fervendo, era evidente o que Malfoy sentia naquele momento. Não se surpreendeu quando viu o fantasma de Myrtle aparecer e abraçar a Malfoy que chorava desconsolado nos braços intangíveis da garota morrida.

Malfoy tinha encontrado ternura e entendimento naquele espectro. Talvez não era o melhor mas era algo que Draco precisava naquele momento, Harry se recordou a se mesmo suspeitando de Malfoy após seu encontro no comboio, o sangue de Malfoy banhando todo o chão do banheiro em desuso após lhe ter lançado o septusembra. Esse último mudaria, Harry tinha recusado uma vez a mão de Draco Malfoy e de novo estava em um ponto em onde a história voltou a se repetir. Harry só esperava que Malfoy fosse mais inteligente do que ele foi de menino e tomasse sua mão.

0\0\0\0\0\0\0\0\0\0\0\0\0\0\0\0\0\0\0\0

Severus Snape não podia crer o que tinha visto. Albus Dumbledore tinha arrancando os meninos de seus lares, tinha ordenado o uso de imperdoáveis com tal de consegui-lo. Na lembrança Potter tinha utilizado a maldição Imperius. Isso talvez era uma das coisas mais cruéis do mundo. Potter tinha sido condenado por Albus a um destino pior que a morte: ser seu executor.

Não podia imaginar que tinha passado pela mente de Albus para chegar a isso, o bem comum não justificava tais acione. Ele estava lutando por terminar com tudo isso e ao final resultava todo infrutuoso, Severus não podia o crer, se recusava a que esse fosse o final.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Bem esse é o segundo capitulo e sigo protestando contra todo mundo que não comenta, super, mais super chateado!**

**Bem vamos embora para os reviews?**

**Vejo vocês na próxima!**

**Ate breve!**


	3. Não é um gryffindor

Capítulo III

Não é um Gryffindor

Harry cedo precisou recordar com exatidão em que momento de sexto curso estava. Ao que parece acaba de falar a Hermione e Ron sobre os horcruxes e estava por jogar contra Ravenclaw pela Copa de Quidditch. Todos esses eram dados que lhe levavam a um dos momentos mais decisivos: o Sectumsempra que lhe lançou a Draco Malfoy. Essa parte tinha que a mudar. E também precisava fazer algo com Ginny Weasley e seu enamoramento para ele. Não podia tentar fingir que lhe passava bem com ela quando sua mente estava concentrada em evitar que ninguém suspeitasse sobre sua lúgubre estado de ânimo.

Duas noites após seu encontro com Snape, decidiu pôr em marcha seu plano para atrair a Malfoy. Olhou o mapa para buscar o nome de Draco e encontrou-o caminhando lentamente pelos corredores, direto à Sala Precisa. Saiu da cama discretamente e apanhou a capa para passar desapercebido. Seguiu-o até a porta da sala e olhou-o duvidar um pouco. Era evidente que Malfoy não queria estar aí, que não queria fazer o que lhe tinham ordenado.

Quando entraram, a sala era um lugar imenso em onde só ressaltava o armário no meio da habitação. Malfoy parou-se um momento a olhar ao artefato, esfregou-se o rosto e suspirou trémulo. Para Harry essa imagem de Malfoy era nova. Durante esses anos tinha sido um rival de escola e depois um inimigo digno nas batalhas. O Malfoy que recordava era o que lhe lançava maldições certeiras e defendia aos rebeldes com selvageria e astúcia. O Malfoy que via neste momento era um garoto cansado, temeroso e a ponto de explodir por toda a pressão que carregava sobre os ombros. Harry não pôde evitar recordar o que Neville lhe tinha dito. Os que ficam são quase uns meninos e isto é o que lhes deixaremos como mundo, um campo de batalha onde terão que brigar a morte sem saber exatamente por que.

A história era como um círculo vicioso que se repetia com os anos e com as mortes. Malfoy, esse Draco Malfoy, era quase um menino e estava a ponto de iniciar uma guerra. Quase podia resultar irônico que, em uns meses atrás, Malfoy tivesse estado alardeando em frente a Zabini e Pansy Parkinson. Harry podia imaginar ao filho de Malfoy crescendo sem seus pais e lutando ao lado de Neville. Esse garoto, Scorpius, não devia de ter nem a mais mínima ideia de como tinha começado tudo. Claro que esse rapaz ainda não tinha nascido. Se conseguia, quiçá o futuro de Scorpius e dos outros seria muito diferente. Mais feliz…

Malfoy caminhou para o armário e acariciou a superfície quase sem dar-se conta. Harry sabia que era o momento de se mostrar e de falar com ele. Atirou sua varinha causando um som oco.

—Quem diabos está aí? —A voz de Malfoy era um pouco temerosa, mas sua mão na varinha não tremia.

—Baixa a varinha, Malfoy. Só quero falar contigo. —Harry falou-lhe sem tirar-se ainda a camada.

—Potter? —Draco vacilou um momento, mas depois olhou pela habitação com a varinha ainda levantada. Harry estava seguro de que a usaria à menor provocação. — Como diabos me descobriu? Me seguiu envolvido nessa capa sua! Sempre suspeitei que devia ter uma capa de invisibilidade. Mostra-te!

—Minha varinha está no chão, Malfoy. Quero estar seguro de que se saio de meu esconderijo não me vai lançar nenhuma maldição. Só quero falar, te prometo. —Malfoy devia de estar pensando em que tinha sido descoberto e em que esse um erro muito grave. Olhou-o deliberar, pensar as opções que tinha. Assim que Draco deixou cair a varinha, Harry tirou-se a capa.

Olharam-se por uns segundos. Draco parecia não achar que estivessem em frente a frente, no meio dessa habitação e ao lado da grande prova de que ele era um comensal enviado por Voldemort com uma missão quase impossível: assassinar a Albus Dumbledore. Harry quase tinha esquecido o obsedado que esteve com a ideia de pegar a Draco durante o sexto curso. Talvez foi aquilo o que lhe impediu ver que Malfoy tinha perdido peso, que tinha o rosto cansado e que sua mirada era de resignação. Draco queria ser pego porque essa era a única forma que tinha de se livrar de tudo sem ser o causante direto do que provocaria. Só que Harry não lhe ia oferecer uma saída senão todo o contrário.

—Tenho um mapa que me mostra a localização de todas as pessoas dentro do castelo. —Draco olhou-o estranhado. Seguramente não entendia por que Harry lhe tinha revelando uma informação tão importante. — Digo-te porque confio em ti. —Malfoy soltou uma risadinha irônica que lhe fez parecer ainda mais cansado.

—Que quer, Potter? —Harry olhou para o armário.

—Ajudar-te. —Malfoy ficou-se estático. — Pensava que te diria o contrário? —Draco engoliu saliva. — Sei o que te ordenou, sei que te pediu que não buscasse ajuda e que te ameaçou. Que disse que te faria? —Malfoy olhou para o solo.

—Disse que mataria a meus pais. Que me mataria… —Harry viu o medo, o terror. Malfoy já tinha tido um encontro com a escuridão profunda. Quis entrar a sua mente, mas conteve-se; tratava-se de ganhar-se a confiança de Malfoy. — Não entendo, Potter. Estou aqui, com o armário. Esta é sua prova de que sou um comensal. Por que não me acusar? —Malfoy olhava-o com dureza.

—Voldemort enviou-te com a ideia de que fracassasse. —Os olhos de Draco eram frios. — Mas o que tem que suceder, Malfoy, é que os comensais têm que entrar a Hogwarts.

—Não! É que não o entende?! Se eles entram a Hogwarts será o fim. Eles vêm a lhe matar. —lhe gritou Malfoy a todo pulmão.

—Não. Sua missão é matar lhe, eles vêm a certificar de que o fez. Mas nos dois sabemos que não sucederá assim porque você não é um assassino, Draco. —Malfoy fechou os olhos por um segundo e depois abriu-os.

—Não entendo, Potter.

—Consertaremos o armário para que os comensais possam entrar. Não se preocupe, Albus Dumbledore está a ponto de morrer. Há uma maldição que o está consumindo e ele já tem arranjado como quer morrer. —Harry acercou-se lentamente a Draco e falou-lhe enquanto olhava o armário. —A entrada dos comensais não será o fim, Draco. Só será o princípio. —Malfoy entrecerrou seus olhos. — É uma guerra, Draco. Lutar será inevitável e temos a oportunidade de eleger um bando. —Malfoy olhou-o fixamente.

—Isso quer? Que seja parte da Ordem? —Harry negou. — Sua estúpida Ordem não salvará a meus pais nem a mim, isso te asseguro.

—Se joga bem suas cartas, você mesmo poderá salvar tudo. Quero que seja meu espião. —Draco Malfoy empalideceu. — Voldemort morrerá, isso te asseguro, mas preciso sua ajuda. Preciso ter a companhia adequada nesta luta. —A companhia de vivos e não de cadáveres com os que tenha que carregar a custas, pensou Harry. — Pensa-o esta noite, Draco. Gostaria de dar-te mais tempo, mas não posso. —Harry sabia que quando Dumbledore regressasse de sua viagem lhe seria muito difícil não estar vigiado. Tinha que resolver isto o quanto antes. — Amanhã estarei esperando-te aqui para ajudar com o armário e poderá dizer-me sua decisão.

Harry saiu da sala envolvido na capa. Ter a Malfoy de aliado seria vital porque isso lhe daria liberdade a Snape para pesquisar sobre o regresso de Dumbledore. Não podia evitar a guerra, seria demasiado perigoso. No entanto, nesta ocasião teria o conhecimento e a habilidade que dantes não teve. Não seria singelo, isso o tinha claro. Voldemort não se deixaria destruir facilmente.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

A Harry estava-lhe custando fazer-se passar pelo garoto de dezesseis anos que se divertia com seus amigos e que estava expectante de tudo. Estava-se cansando de fingir, de ter que sorrir, de não se sentir irritado pelos comentários de Hermione sobre Ginny e sua ruptura com Dean… Levava cinco dias tentando acalmar seu mau humor, mas sobretudo tentando ser paciente. Estava esperando o grande momento, o início da guerra, e isso lhe assustava, ainda que também admitia que se tinha passado a metade de sua vida envolvido em batalhas.

—Harry, está me ouvindo? —Harry assentiu e Hermione levantou sua sobrancelha esquerda. A classe de poções tinha terminado e dirigiam-se ao grande comedor.

—Ok, não. Perdão. Estava pensando em outra coisa. —Sentiu uma pesada mirada sobre ele e supôs que se tratava de Malfoy, mas decidiu não certificar. Seus amigos estavam vigilantes.

—De novo pensando em Malfoy. —Harry olhou a Hermione estranhado. — Ainda acha que é um comensal, verdadeiro? —Piscou um pouco.

—Não o sei. Só sei que Malfoy parece algo estranho ultimamente. —Ron bufou.

—Estranho, ele? Olha que não é o único. Desde que regressaste da enfermaria parece que anda em outro mundo. Não será que esse livro seu te está sorvendo o cérebro? —Pela primeira vez, Harry riu-se de boa vontade. Era uma sensação bastante irreal após tanto tempo sem fazê-lo.

—Não, só é que são demasiadas coisas: os pesadelos, os horcruxes, viajar com Dumbledore, ganhar a copa… —Ron fez um beicinho.

—Demônios, colega, tens-me que recordar isso? A cada vez que penso na partida me treme o corpo. —Hermione rodou os olhos e murmurou algo muito parecido a homens. — Ademais, os nervos dão-me fome. Preciso alimentar-me para manter-me forte.

Ron adiantou-se com Neville e Dean para o comedor. Quando esteve fora de seu alcance, Hermione se acercou a Harry.

—Ainda não tens decidido nada sobre Ginny? —Harry contou mentalmente até dez. Ginny Weasley era muito graciosa e tinha bastante atraente, mas, vendo-o em retrospectiva, parecia-se demasiado a sua difunta mãe e isso lhe resultava assustador. Ademais, Harry não precisava se complicar a vida com uma relação que não desejava.

—Não vou fazer nada, Hermione. —A garota deteve-se em seco e lançou lhe sua melhor olhada de desaprovação.

—Mas Harry… —Hermione não tiraria o dedo de arenga. Harry sabia o persistente que podia ser.

—Já sabe o que está a ponto de suceder. —Harry olhou-a seriamente. — Não quero iniciar uma relação com alguém e depois lhe pôr em perigo. Não poderia viver com isso, Hermione.

Harry surpreendeu-se um pouco quando sentiu os delgados braços de sua amiga lhe rodeando. Com essa mostra de carinho corroboro que tinha dado uma resposta que o Harry de dezesseis anos tivesse dito. Imaginou que era comovedor, _"o trágico garoto que tinha que abandonar a possibilidade com seu primeiro amor por ir lutar contra as forças do mau"_. Todo um poema. Quando Hermione se apartou, Harry lhe sorriu indulgente e seguiram caminhando.

Potter não podia achar que com seus amigos todo fosse tão complicado. Preferia mil vezes suas conversas com Malfoy ou com Snape; tinham sido bem mais honestas e não tinha tido que indultar seu azedo caráter e isso já era um ganho dado seu atual estado de ânimo.

Harry olhava o armário enquanto esperava que Draco se reunisse com ele. Malfoy não era tonto, Harry lhe estava oferecendo uma oportunidade, muito pequena, sim, mas uma oportunidade a final de contas. Escutou a porta abrir-se lentamente. Os passos de Draco eram mais seguros que a noite anterior. Chegou até seu lado e olhou com desprezo o móvel em frente a eles.

—Pensei que não virias. —Malfoy não disse nada. Limitou-se a empunhar as mãos. — O enojo que sente agora deve recordar para os momentos nos que vacile sua vontade.

Harry sabia que não era só enojo ou raiva. Malfoy sentia-se humilhado por aceitar um trato com ele. Mas a verdade era diferente, porque o humilhado era Harry. Ele se tinha manchado com o sangue de pessoas inocentes enquanto Malfoy só era um garoto sangue puro que tinha que aceitar um trato com seu rival de colégio.

—Que passa contigo, Potter? Tenho-te estado observando todo o dia e há algo diferente em ti. Tens estado aparentando, sorrindo sem vontades, falando, mas pensando em algo mais. Parece que sempre tens algo em mente.

—Tens-me estado observando muito? —Harry perguntou-o sério apesar de que a pergunta podia mal interpretar-se. Malfoy encolheu-se de ombros.

—É meu inimigo, Potter. Durante seis anos tenho observado a cada um de seus movimentos.

—Estudando ao inimigo. —Malfoy assentiu. — Só que eu nunca tenho sido seu inimigo. Nem você o meu. Só temos rivalizado em algumas ideias. Mas agora temos um objetivo comum. —Draco sorriu amargamente.

—Não se confunda, Potter. Sigo tendo as mesmas ideias, sigo crendo na superioridade do sangue, mas agora sei perfeitamente que o Senhor Escuro não luta por isso, que ele só quer sua cabeça. —Harry girou-se para olhar o perfil de Malfoy.

—E não tens pensado em me entregar? Poderia ter-me capturado, ter-me levado em frente a Voldemort e banhar-te de glória. —Malfoy também o encarou.

—Pensei-o, Potter. Não sabe quantos palcos passaram por minha mente durante toda a noite e todo o dia, mas não tenho podido traçar nenhum plano que fosse perfeito e não me pusesse em perigo. De modo que tua miserável proposta é o único que tenho. —Harry olhou-o fixamente aos olhos e Draco não vacilou em lhe devolver a mirada.

—Me trairia, Malfoy? —Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

—Só se recebesse algo melhor. Quero salvar-me e salvar a minha família, Potter. A mim não me interessa a guerra, só um idiota poderia desejar algo assim. Queria a glória, queria o poder, mas tudo isso tem um preço desagradável. Ademais, estou seguro de que o Senhor Escuro unicamente se sentiria feliz se te cortasse a cabeça com suas próprias mãos. —Harry sorriu honestamente por segunda vez no dia.

—Provavelmente tenha razão. No entanto asseguro-te de que o que te ofereço é o melhor para todos.

—Vem de ti, do Potter que está perdendo a razão e que quer aos comensais dentro de Hogwarts.

—Não estou perdendo a razão, só… —Engoliu saliva mas não decolou sua mirada da de Malfoy. — Tenho medo. —Medo de arruinar esta oportunidade, completou em sua mente fazendo que quase se perdesse o sorriso histérica de Malfoy.

—Medo? Você? Enfrentaste-te ao Lord Escuro durante anos, esta só será sua maior atuação.

—Minha maior atuação? —disse com ódio. — Não me enfrentei a ele por gosto, Malfoy, e só saí vivo porque assim tinha que ser, porque assim queriam que fosse. Ainda não o vê? Temos sido simples peças de xadrez para eles. Voldemort e Dumbledore são o mesmo, sempre mantendo as diferenças entre Slytherin e Gryffindor, o mau e o bem, a escuridão e a luz. Você e eu. —Malfoy piscou umas quantas vezes dantes de falar.

—Digamos que você não está metido nisso por gosto e eu sim. Isso faz uma diferença, verdadeiro? —Harry encolheu-se de ombros.

—Só se você quer a ver. Para mim estamos em igualdade de circunstâncias. —Malfoy assentiu suavemente não muito convencido. — Vamos, temos que avançar nisso.

Dedicaram-se a valorizar o estado do armário durante um par de horas. Harry estava surpreendido de que Malfoy parecia ter consertado a maioria dos danos. O armário estaria pronto com ou sem sua ajuda. No entanto, decidiu que não podia se arriscar e que supervisionaria a Draco de perto.

—Levante-se, Longbottom. —A voz de Severus Snape ressoou por todo o salão. — Não posso achar que não possa realizar nem sequer um bom feitiço de proteção. Que classe de mago é você? —Harry olhou a Neville tremer ante a mirada de Snape, quem seguramente tivesse querido seguir moendo a Neville apesar de que a classe já acabava.

Até verdadeiro ponto, Harry sentia-se maravilhado por notar os pequenos detalhes que em seu dia não pôde por estar levando seu próprio ônus. Podia ver ao detalhe a forma na que muitos de seus colegas se estavam convertendo nos homens que lutariam na contramão de Voldemort e, mais tarde, em sua própria contra. Neville em aparência era um garoto pusilânime, mas Harry conhecia seu potencial. E precisava-o. Neville tinha que encontrar seu valor o quanto antes porque, assim que pudesse, reuniria a seu exército.

—Harry, temos o treinamento. Aonde ias? —Merda, pensou quando Ginny o deteve justo quando estava a ponto de ir falar com Neville.

—Ia a… Tinha algo que lhe dizer a Neville. —Ginny negou.

—Pode esperar. Agora, vamos; precisamos treinar.

Fazia muitos anos, quase desde o regresso de Dumbledore, que Harry não se montava em uma vassoura pelo simples prazer de fazer. Assim que subiu a sua vassoura, apoderou-se dele um sentimento poderoso. Elevou-se um pouco para sentir o ar golpeando lhe o rosto. Fechou os olhos e suspirou; fazia anos que não sentia tal serenidade. Elevou-se ainda mais para voar acima do campo e para além. Voou a toda velocidade fazendo piruetas, desfrutando da brisa e o frio lhe golpeando a pele e craqueamento os lábios. Ao longe, escutava os gritos de seus colegas de equipe, mas a Harry não se importava. Estava roubando um instante de pura e absoluta tranquilidade a sua vida. Após tantos anos de batalhas estava a ponto de acariciar um triunfo real. Faltava pouco para a chegada dos comensais a Hogwarts e cedo teria que ir a por o falso medalhão. E depois teria que traçar os planos de seu novo caminho.

—Harry, irmão! —Parou em seco ao escutar a voz de Ron. — Que te passa? Subiste-te à vassoura e tens começado a voar como um louco.

—Queria libertar um pouco de tensão. Sento. —Ron voou para ele.

—Bem, mas, poderia baixar e libertar a tensão no campo? Ginny queria lançar-te uma quaffle para derrubar-te. —Harry riu entre dentes e começou a descer.

Quando tocaram terra teve que aguentar uns quantos gritos de Ginny, ainda que valeram a pena porque ainda se sentia entre as nuvens após ter voado. Harry agradeceu que a pequena Weasley tivesse esses modos de sargento alemão para dirigir à equipe. Após tantos anos sem jogar, ele mal recordava das regras do quidditch. Só esperava que suas aptidões como buscador não estivessem tão mermadas como sua memória.

Ao terminar o treinamento estava mais que moído. Apesar de que seu corpo era mais jovem, tinha uma mente madura e seu cérebro lhe dizia que essa atividade era demasiado intensa. Deu-se uma ducha e obrigou-se a ficar esperto para buscar a Neville porque não tinha nem sinal dele no dormitório. Apanhou o mapa e encontrou seu nome na estufa. Harry ainda recordava a arma letal que tinha feito com um laço do diabo. Alguns de seus garotos tinham acabado com extremidades cerceadas graças a essa invenção de Neville. Após a morte de Ron, Neville tinha-se voltado mais vingativo, mais violento e menos compassivo.

Harry foi a estufa de imediato. Neville estava olhando detidamente uma planta horrorosa. Tinha-lhe aberto o talho e estava extraindo-lhe um líquido bastante malcheiroso que parecia baba azul. Neville via-se concentrado e com o aplumo que lhe faltava em todas e a cada uma das classes. Mas Harry conhecia-o; Neville tinha escondido um feroz leão no peito.

—Harry, que faz aqui? —Neville olhou-o através de suas lentes transparentes. A planta aproveitou esse breve instante para atacar com os ramos, mas Neville a imobilizou com um passe da varinha antes de fincar-lhe a faca no centro do talho.

—Quero falar contigo do que tem passado na classe de Snape. —O rosto de Neville se contorceu.

—Bom, sou péssimo. Isso é tudo. Sou um mago terrível. —Harry quase bufou. Em seu tempo, Neville era um mago temível.

—Não o creio, Neville. O único que te falta é a suficiente confiança em ti mesmo. Justo a que te tens nessas necessidades. —Neville se corou.

—Bom, a cada quem tem suas habilidades. Você é bom em tudo enquanto eu… sou bom na coisa mais inútil e simples do mundo. —Neville sorriu-lhe envergonhado. Harry quase não lhe podia crer. Tinha vontade de pôr todas suas lembranças em uma penseira e lhe mostrar a Neville no que se converteria.

—Acha-me que não é inútil. —Neville baixou a mirada. — Neville, há coisas das que não posso falar ainda mas cedo chegaram momentos mais escuros. —Os olhos de Neville ficaram fixos no rosto de Harry.

—Estarei contigo, Harry. Todos o estaremos. —Potter podia ver a admiração. As palavras do outro Neville, do homem forte, de seu rival decidido, chegaram de novo a sua mente. Ali há um Neville idiota que te admira e respeita mais que a ninguém no mundo, um imbecil que quer ser como você.

—Não há nada admirável em mim, Neville. —Harry caminhou até Longbottom e sentou-se no banquinho em frente a ele. — Recorda no ano passado? Eu não queria que Luna e você me acompanhasse ao ministério; não confiava em vocês nem cria em suas habilidades. —Neville cabeceou e quase parecia entendia o que Harry lhe dizia. — Mas estava equivocado. —Neville estranhou-se. — Luna e você lutaram na contramão dos comensais e o fariam mais mil vezes porque é o correto. —Harry recordava o momento no que o Neville de seu tempo se tinha levantado na contramão de Dumbledore, fazendo de novo o correto. — Podia ser você…

—O que? —Neville disse-lhe com a voz rouca.

—O Eleito. Podia ser você. A profecia não dizia meu nome. —Neville tinha o fôlego contido. Harry conhecia bem a profecia, a tinha repetido em sua mente uma e outra vez tentando encontrar uma forma de explicar como todo tinha acabado tão mau. — O único com poder para derrotar ao Senhor Tenebroso acerca-se… Nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, virá ao mundo ao concluir no sétimo mês… —Neville engoliu saliva. — Os pais de ambos o desafiaram três vezes e os dois nascemos ao concluir no sétimo mês, mas Voldemort me escolheu a mim por ser um mestiço e me marcou como seu igual. —Harry tocou-se sem querer a cicatriz na testa. — No entanto, aos dois deixou-nos sem mãe. Essa é uma marca que não se vê, mas que os três compartilhamos. Somos seus iguais, Neville.

—Por que…? Por que me diz? —Neville tinha o rosto contraído.

—Porque preciso que o saiba, porque preciso que creia. Mas não em mim. Preciso que creia em si e em todo o que pode conseguir. —Neville boqueou. — Acercam-se momentos difíceis, Neville. —Harry colocou mão direita sobre o antebraço de Neville. — Cedo teremos que decidir entre o que é correto e o que é fácil.

—Eu não… Tenho que pensar.

Neville levantou-se, deixou os óculos e bata sobre a mesa de trabalho e saiu rapidamente da estufa. Harry tomou-se uns segundos antes de sair também. Surpreendeu-lhe um pouco ver ali a Severus Snape. Harry não tinha muitas maneiras de se comunicar com Snape, salvo nas classes ou escapando pelas noites para lhe ver, mas como achava que era mais importante resolver a chegada dos comensais, limitava suas saídas noturnas a Draco Malfoy.

—Tem tido uma boa conversa com o senhor Longbottom? —Harry supôs que Snape tinha visto a Neville saindo da estufa.

—Acho que sim.

—Então posso supor que está juntando a seu exército. —Harry encolheu-se de ombros.

—Voldemort tem a seus homens e eu terei aos meus. —Snape assentiu.

—Draco Malfoy será um de seus homens? Permito-me recordar-lhe que não é Gryffindor.

—Sim, sei, e acho que esse pode ser um ponto a seu favor. —Snape levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas. — Senhor Snape, acha que poderia ajudar a Neville? —Snape olhou-o quase como se quisesse lhe amaldiçoar. — Lhe surpreenderá, senhor. Tem habilidades espantosas e é aguerrido como poucos. Só precisa que alguém confie nele.

—Que lhe faz pensar a você que eu quero confiar nele? —Harry olhou para o castelo.

—Não quero que confie nele porque isso já o faço eu. Peço-lhe que lhe ensine.

Severus olhou a Potter caminhar para o castelo. Era curioso reconhecer nele seus desplantes habituais, mas também encontrar as diferenças. Potter sabia coisas que Severus nem sequer suspeitava e, ao que parece, com os anos Longbottom encontraria habilidades no fundo de seu baú. Mas no presente, ensinar-lhe algo a esse fedelho seria tão complicado como manter sua barreira mental para Voldemort.

\-\\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmm**

**O que será que Snape vai fazer a respeito da proposta que Harry lhe fez?! Hum**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Então ate breve!**

**Fui…**


	4. Bons homens

Capitulo IV

Bons homens

—Não, Longbottom! —gritou frustrado Severus. Não podia achar que Longbottom não pudesse o desarmar.

—Não posso, professor. Sinto muito, mas não posso. —Neville baixou a varinha. Não entendia por que o professor Snape se empenhava em lhe dar essas classes extra.

—É inaudito, senhor Longbottom. —Severus sentia-se frustrado. — Você é um aluno de sexto curso, deveria saber estes feitiços tão elementares. É uma vergonha, não pode se dar por vencido desta maneira. —Neville empunhou as mãos. Quase podia sentir a madeira da varinha enterrando na pele de sua palma. — Deve ter coragem. Como é possível que seja tão covarde, Longbottom? —Neville contraiu o rosto enquanto Severus continuou, incrédulo e prejudicial. — Para valer você se enfrentou a uns comensais? Não há dúvida de que os Gryffindor são tontos. Tem que aprender a se defender! —Neville arrojou violentamente a varinha surpreendendo a Snape.

—Que maldito caso tem?! Não sou ele! —gritou-lhe a todo pulmão.

—De modo que é isso, que você não tem a glória do eleito. —Neville esticou-se quão longo era e acercou-se a Severus resplandecendo de ira, enojo e raiva.

—Que classe de retorcida glória pode ter nisso? Eleito? Eleito para que? Para ficar sem pais? Para ter que matar a um louco que o deixou órfão? —Severus viu as lágrimas assomando pelos olhos do garoto. — Nunca quis… —Longbottom rompeu em pranto mas continuou falando. — Nunca quis ser como ele. Se Voldemort já o tinha escolhido, se já o tinha marcado como seu igual… —Severus engoliu saliva ao ver a dor nos olhos de Neville. — Por que tinham que ser meus pais?! —As lágrimas de Neville eram já mais grossas. — A guerra tinha terminado, tudo se tinha acabado, Harry era o Eleito…

Neville se desmoronou adiante de Severus chorando em silêncio. Sua dor era desgarrador e Severus não sabia que lhe dizer, não tinha nenhuma palavra de fôlego que pudesse curar essa ferida, essa ausência tão profunda. Longbottom guardava muitas similitudes com Potter e a mais triste era que os dois tinham crescido sem seus pais por causa da guerra. Snape ajoelhou-se em frente ao fornido rapaz e lentamente apanhou-o pelos ombros para fazer que lhe encarasse.

—Não há nem uma só palavra que eu possa lhe dizer que alivie sua dor. —Neville tentou conter as lágrimas. — O que sucedeu com seus pais foi injusto. —Neville não pôde evitar soluçar e Severus lhe deu um ligeiro aperto nos ombros. — Mas se você se dá por vencido será terrível. A guerra, senhor Longbottom, é uma invenção da mente humana, mas a mente humana também pode inventar a paz. —Severus atraiu a varinha de Neville até suas mãos. —Para que isso suceda se precisa jogar mão de pessoas valentes, de pessoas que não se deixam cair, de homens bons como foi seu pai. —Severus colocou a varinha entre as mãos de Neville. — Como o é você. —Neville apertou a varinha. — A guerra se perderá se os homens bons se dão por vencidos. Não o faça, Longbottom. Não se dê por vencido. Não deixe que percamos a um homem bom.

Severus pôs-se de pé e esperou um momento. Longbottom levantou-se limpando-se os restos das lágrimas derramadas, sustentou a varinha com força e levantou-a em postura de combate.

—Bem, Longbottom. Pode sentir essa energia que lhe percorre o corpo? —Neville fechou os olhos e concentrou-se nessa sensação. — Você pode manejar essa energia, Longbottom; sai de você. —Neville sentiu a cocega dessa força dentro do corpo. — Agora, Longbottom, o faça. Lance um feitiço e desarme-me. —Neville sujeitou com força a varinha, deixou que a energia de seu corpo se libertasse pouco a pouco e gritou com firmeza.

—Expelliarmus! —A força do feitiço golpeou a Severus fazendo-lhe cair. Parecia que, após tudo, Longbottom não era tão covarde. Levantou-se sacudindo-se a túnica e sorrindo mediamente a seu aluno.

—Bem. Muito bem, senhor Longbottom. —Severus apagou qualquer indício de sorriso. — Agora vamos ver como se defende. —Neville engoliu saliva, mas assentiu preparando para uma tarde bastante longa ao lado do professor Snape.

Harry tentava pensar em se os jardins de Hogwarts tinham sido sempre assim de belos. Quando era jovem nunca se tinha detido a observar com tanto cuidadosamente toda a majestade desse castelo.

Mas o tempo estava-lhe acabando, o final de quidditch seria essa semana e depois teria que ver uma lembrança mais para mais tarde ir a por o medalhão. Punha lhe nervoso saber que estaria de novo em frente a Dumbledore e não sabia como ia reagir. Com os anos tinha aprendido a manter todos seus pensamentos ocultos depois de uma barreira inquebrantável, mas não estava seguro de se poderia se manter uniforme após ver ao Dumbledore de seu sexto curso. Era paradoxo, estava no momento de sua antiga história no que mais próximo se tinha sentido a Dumbledore: ver seus pensamentos, conhecer suas fraquezas, saber dos horcruxes. Tudo lhe tinha acercado mais que nunca a esse homem. Harry sabia que esse foi o primeiro passo de Dumbledore para lhe ganhar e que ele caiu como um idiota pensando que a verdade absoluta estava em suas palavras. E, ainda que queria, Harry não podia o culpar de tudo. Entendia que esse velho se tinha crido sua própria mentira, tanto como Harry tinha crer em ele.

—Harry? —Ao escutar a voz de Ron se tensou. Não importava quantos dias tivessem passado, ainda tinha problemas com ver a Ron em frente a ele sem se pôr a pensar que tarde ou cedo tudo se tornaria um pesadelo.

A ele, a esse grande amigo, era ao que lhe tinha falhado mais que a ninguém. Ron tinha sido um irmão, a primeira pessoa que lhe tinha dado a Harry carinho verdadeiro, e ele se tinha empecendo em não escutar após o regresso de Dumbledore. Tinha tido brigas, reproches e palavras que Harry já não podia recordar, mas que sabia que tinham doído muito... Lamentava-o e nem sequer podia dizer-lhe porque seu amigo tinha morrido e esse Ron, o que tinha em frente a ele, era seu antigo amigo, ao que nunca lhe tinha falhado, ao que não devia lhe falhar.

—Sinto muito, não te escutei. —Ron se acercou mais com uma careta de confusão no rosto.

—Que te passa ultimamente, irmão? Está distraído e parece que sua mente viaja a quilômetros daqui. Sei que não entendo muito dessas coisas, mas me preocupa.

—Estou bem, Ron. Só que me preocupa toda esta situação, a guerra e Dumbledore. —Ron assentiu, mas Harry sabia que seu amigo não estava tranquilo.

—Se tem algo que me dizer… só diga. —Harry olhou o rosto sério de Ron, mas não entendia que podia esperar que lhe dissesse. Evidentemente, não a verdade por trás de seu estado de ânimo. — Em sério, amigo, é melhor sabê-lo por ti. —Harry abriu a boca, mas não sabia que dizer.

—Não te entendo…

—Ginny, minha irmã... Gosta dela, não? —Não podia achar que o assunto fosse por esse lado. É que não lhe interessava nada mais? — Hermione disse-me que falasse contigo. —Claro, Hermione sempre adiantando aos conflitos e pensando em como os resolver.

—Ron, sua irmã é uma garota muito bela… —Viu como o rosto de Ron se contraía com uma careta de asco. — Mas não quero ter uma relação com ela. Sinto muito, amigo. Pode que Hermione pense outra coisa, mas, me crê, sua irmã não me interessa. —Ron pareceu satisfeito com a resposta.

Harry só queria que caísse a noite para poder escapar de seu dormitório e ir à Sala Precisa. Ultimamente era o único lugar onde encontrava paz. Pelo menos com Malfoy não tinha que ocultar sua verdadeira cara. Estava enojado com a vida, com o destino, com a profecia e consigo mesmo por ter sido tão idiota. E não podia mostrar nada disso em frente a Rum ou Hermione. Mas com Malfoy não tinha essa formalidade e podia fazer notar seu azedo caráter.

—É bom sabê-lo, irmão. Tinha medo de que me dissesse que gostava de Ginny. Ia ter que fazer o trabalho dos comensais eu mesmo —caçoou Ron. Harry tentou sorrir.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Observava a Draco trabalhar no armário. Estava concentrado, em mangas de camisa, com o cabelo alborotado pelo esforço que a magia exercia nele e o nodo da gravata um pouco frouxo. Essa imagem era muito diferente à que usualmente relacionava com Malfoy. O loiro estava-se esforçando por salvar a pele e também porque isso passasse desapercebido. Na escola era uma sombra que não se deixava ver por ninguém e, até verdadeiro ponto, conseguia que ninguém suspeitasse dele. Inclusive a primeira vez que Harry esteve no sexto ano, nem Ron nem Hermione o fizeram.

Os Slytherin tinham essa particularidade: eram discretos, extremamente venenosos e, portanto, tão perigosos que se devia ter sumo cuidado com eles. Mas também eram analíticos e pensavam com a cabeça fria. Isso talvez foi no que Harry tinha falhado em seu outro passado. Que teria ocorrido se tivesse ido a Slytherin? Essa era uma pergunta que se fazia constantemente e, ainda que isso lhe acercaria mais a Voldemort, também lhe afastaria de Dumbledore. O paradoxo de sua vida. Quiçá deveu ir a Hufflepuff, pelo menos ali tivessem-lhe ensinado algo diferente.

—O chápeu quis mandar-me a Slytherin —falou distraidamente enquanto seguia olhando a Draco, quem deteve-se de sua tarefa e olhou-o sério.

—Potter, para valer, não se golpeou a cabeça ultimamente? —Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. — Por que acha que essa informação é relevante justo neste momento? —Harry encolheu-se de ombros.

—É algo no que estava pensando. —Se reacomodou no cadeirão onde tinha estado praticamente deitado. — Como lhe fazem vocês? Sei que te está morrendo de medo. —Draco franziu o cenho. — Mas aqui está, tentando que ninguém o note. Vocês os Slytherin são bons para essas coisas.

—Eu não sou bom para essas coisas. Toda minha vida te odiei e me encarreguei de te o demonstrar constantemente. Se quer lições de atuação, vá com Snape, ele faz genial de agente duplo. —Draco sabia, ou pelo menos suspeitava, de Snape. Claro que todos suspeitavam dele, sobretudo porque era muito próximo a Dumbledore. Mas isso mudaria nesse mesmo ano. Snape se banharia de glória adiante dos comensais.

—Sabe que é o único no que pode confiar doravante, verdadeiro? —Draco bufou.

—Seria mais seguro confiar em Nagini. —Harry permitiu-se desenhar uma careta que era o mais próximo a um sorriso. — Em sério, Potter, Snape tem sido espião durante anos e sei que seu sucesso não é por sua formosa cara. É demasiado inteligente. E estou quase seguro de que arriscaria minha pele por salvar o seu. E sabe que é o pior? —Harry negou. — Que entenderia seus motivos. Como espião, Severus é mais valioso do que eu poderia o ser.

—Antes, agora não. Os dois são importantes, Malfoy. São importantes para mim. —Draco vacilou um pouco, mas não relaxou a dureza de seu rosto. — Acha que teria sido diferente se tivesse tomado sua mão em primeiro ano? —Draco riu.

—Por que, Potter? Acha que tivéssemo-nos feito amigos e tivéssemos trocado segredos? Não seja ridículo.

—Então não se importa que recusasse sua amizade? —Draco rodou os olhos.

—Sim, importou-me pelos três segundos que me fez ficar mau adiante de meus amigos. Mas não te odeio por isso, Potter, senão por todo o demais. Acho que o maior erro de todos foi nascer no mesmo ano que você. Ninguém pode brilhar te tendo a ti como parceiro de curso. O buscador mais jovem, o Menino Que Viveu, o Grande Salvador do mundo mágico. Quem pode competir com isso?

—Então tudo se trata de ego. —Harry levantou-se e caminhou para Draco.

—Não, também de ideia. Apesar de estar aqui, apesar de ter feito um trato contigo, tem por seguro que não vamos ser amigos. Te disse e te repito, sigo tendo minhas ideias. Se Voldemort não estivesse tão louco, lhe seguiria.

—Se não somos amigos, que somos, Draco? —Harry descobriu-se demasiado cerca de Draco, mas intencionadamente não se apartou quando viu ao loiro ligeiramente perturbado.

—Aliados —disse-lhe silenciosamente. — E quando tudo isto termine seremos bons rivais. —Potter curvou os lábios em um sorriso. Tinha os olhos fincados nos de Draco e se maravilhou ao vê-lo engolir saliva. Era bastante interessante ver que Malfoy reagia dessa forma ante sua cercania. Talvez se poderia divertir um pouco mais dantes de que todo explodisse. — Temos que regressar a o…

—Armário? —completou Harry. Draco assentiu afastando-se dele.

-\-\-\0\-\0\-\0-\-\0\-\0\-\0-\0-\0

Severus suspirou cansado. Tinha sido em um dia esgotador, sobretudo com as classes e seus deveres como comensal e espião. Precisava umas férias; provavelmente as tomaria após destruir a Voldemort se evitava que Dumbledore regressasse da morte.

De repente, Snape sentiu-se esgotado e sentou-se em sua cadeira para revisar as tarefas dos alunos, começado com os pergaminhos dos Gryffindor; sempre eram os piores. Quando chegou ao de Potter o viu invulgarmente pulcro e bem feito. Também tinha um pedaço de pergaminho extra completamente em alvo. Olhou o pergaminho da tarefa e encontrou algo escrito com tinta verde em um dos extremos. Tomou sua varinha e apontou para o pergaminho em alvo dizendo ostendere me verba. De imediato, começaram a distinguir-se umas palavras.

_"Sabia que não demoraria em descobrir o uso do pergaminho".  
_  
Potter e suas loucuras. _"Uma invenção do futuro?",_ escreveu sobre o pergaminho. Tão cedo como terminou de fazer, as palavras desapareceram.  
_  
"Algo assim. Uso agora porque precisamos estar comunicados e não posso lhe ir buscar. Seria demasiado suspeito que, de boas a primeiras, nos vissem sendo grandes amigos"_. Severus levantou uma sobrancelha. _"Como vão as coisas com Neville?"._

"Avançado, senhor Potter. Longbottom não é tão inútil como pensava". Snape era honesto. Longbottom não era seu aluno mais brilhante, mas estava se defendendo muito bem e o avanço nessas duas semanas tinha sido notável.  
_  
"Neville é brilhante e, ainda que não me diga, acho que você já tem notado o enorme potencial que tem"_. Severus bufou.

_"Claro, acho que agora poderia ter um confronto de poder com Pettigrew e talvez lhe ganhar".  
_  
_"Pettigrew, diz? Isso não é mau. Essa rata manteve-se oculta durante quase catorze anos e isso mostra que não é um mago tão medíocre como pensavam Sirius e os demais. Nunca há que subestimar o poder do rancor e, me cria, Neville chegou a me odiar. Mostrou-me sua cara mais cruel usando suas melhores habilidades com as plantas e a magia. Se surpreenderia se visse tudo o que recordo de meus encontros com Neville"._

"Permito-me recordar-lhe que esse rancor vinha de eventos fundamentados. O Neville deste tempo não tem esses motivos, senhor Potter". Severus tinha visto a dor de Neville em carne viva; em seus olhos tinha sofrimento, mas não ódio.  
_  
"Não, mas este Neville tem valor, sempre o teve, e lhe agradeço que o esteja fortalecendo com as classes extra"_. Severus reservou-se a resposta por duas razões: não podia achar que Potter lhe estivesse agradecendo por algo e, em realidade, estava desfrutando dessas classes com Longbottom. _"Professor, tem alguma ideia sobre o regresso de Dumbledore?"_. Snape suspirou exasperado.  
_  
"Claro que não, senhor Potter. Tenho tido muito pouco tempo livre entre as classes extra, as classes normais, meu posto de comensal e meu papel de espião. Mas se serve-lhe de algo, tenho uma suspeita"._  
_  
"Os horcruxes? Também o pensei, mas nunca consegui decifrar o como"_. Severus sentiu-se mau por Potter. Podia imaginá-lo torturando-se durante anos com essa ideia.  
_  
"Seguirei pesquisando, senhor Potter. Hoje tenho recebido uma carta sua. Regressará ao colégio no final desta semana"_. Potter não escreveu nada por uns minutos e Severus supôs que estava reacomodando suas lembranças.  
_  
"Me fará ver um par de lembranças mais e depois iremos a por o falso medalhão. Quando regressemos, os comensais já estarão em Hogwarts. Draco está por terminar com o armário. Estamos a ponto de que tudo comece de novo, professor"_. Severus tinha uma dúvida pulsante em sua mente e tinha que a resolver dantes de poder seguir.  
_  
"No passado, como morro?"_. Potter voltou a guardar-se uns segundos para depois seguir escrevendo.  
_  
"Voldemort ordena a Nagini que o mate porque o crê possuidor da varinha do sauco. Sabe? Em algum momento, durante todo o caos em que vivia, pensei em você, na possibilidade de lhe ter salvado. E pensei em que eu tomei seu lugar ao lado de Dumbledore"_. Snape engoliu saliva. Doía-lhe, mas talvez Potter tinha razão.

_"Não tem caso o recordar agora, senhor Potter. Esse futuro já não existe, não o esqueça".  
_

\0-\z-\z0\z0\9z09\z09\z09\0z9\-0z90-\z90-z9-09\z-0\9z-0

Neville já se estava acostumando a visitar as masmorras todas as tardes, mas, apesar disso, ainda tinha medo desse lugar. Não tinham uma pinta amável e ali se sentia enclaustrado. No entanto, tentava não pensar nisso em frente a Severus Snape. Uma parte dele estava sumamente agradecida com esse professor ainda que a outra ainda lhe temesse.

—Nestas últimas semanas temos estado vendo feitiços básicos que você tem tido a bem dominar. Claro que graças a que tem tido um bom professor. —Neville sorriu-lhe.

—Não lhe mentirei, professor. Tem sido bem mais eficiente que os outros. —Severus devolveu-lhe uma careta que Neville interpretou como um sorriso satisfeito. Nessas semanas tinha-se dado conta de que o professor Snape era como todos os Slytherin e que lhe encantava ter a gloria entre suas mãos. Nessa ocasião merecia-lhe íntegra.

—Eu sei e por isso nos aventuraremos com algo mais avançado. —Snape atraiu um baú com umas inscrições que Neville não reconheceu. — Sabe que posso aguardar aqui, verdadeiro? Acho que é momento de utilizá-lo para que pratique o encantamento patronus. —Neville engoliu grosso.

—Não sei… Senhor… Eu… —Viu a Snape se pôr nessa pose rígida que não admitia desculpas nem pretextos.

—Não comece com tolices, Longbottom. Você me demonstrou que é um aluno capaz e estou seguro de que pode convocar um bom patronus. —Neville queria, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo de defraudar a Snape.

—É que Harry o tentou quando estávamos no Exército de Dumbledore e nunca pude… —O professor Snape bufou.

—Potter? Essa é sua grande referência? Você pode o fazer. Quer ser auror? —Neville tinha-lhe mencionado em uns dias atrás. — Pois tem que o fazer. —As longas mãos do professor sujeitaram-no pelos ombros. — Pode fazê-lo. Eu sei que pode fazer. —Neville fechou os olhos e assentiu. — Bem, se concentre e pense na lembrança mais feliz que tenha. Seja profundo, senhor Longbottom, não quero que use uma idiotize como a primeira vez que se subiu a uma vassoura.

—Nunca gostei de subir em uma. —Severus soltou uma pequena gargalhada.

—Por suposto. Bom, não importa. Pense em algo, na lembrança mais feliz de sua vida, e se aferre a esse sentimento. —Neville, ainda com os olhos fechados, se concentrou na voz de Snape e buscou em sua mente sua lembrança feliz. Quando ao fim o conseguiu, assentiu sem abrir ainda os olhos. — Agora, Longbottom. —Neville abriu os olhos e viu à figura espectral do dementador erguendo-se em frente a ele. Seguindo as instruções do professor se aferrou ao sentimento de felicidade que lhe embargava a alma.

—Expecto Patronum! —gritou. Sua varinha alumiou-se com a energia do encantamento e uma brilhante luz saiu dela mantendo a raia ao dementador. A luz foi transformando-se até converter-se em um enorme urso que fez retroceder e regressar ao baú ao dementador. Snape fechou a tampa e olhou a Neville com um brilhante sorriso no rosto.

—Vê! Pode fazê-lo, Longbottom. Fazer. Um patronus corpóreo. —Neville boqueou. Não lhe podia crer, mas o sorriso de Snape lhe dizia que o tinha conseguido.

—Não… —Snape o sujeitou pelos braços e Neville se deu conta pela primeira vez que eram quase da mesma altura.

—É momento de que creia em você. Não quero nem uma palavra mais de condescendência. Você é bem mais do que mostra. Comece a crer-lhe. —Neville assentiu sem dizer nada mais.

Harry estava na sala comum de Gryffindor pensando em que tinha passado por alto algo desse dia. Sua mente ainda era um revolteio. Estava tentando ressaltar os detalhes do passado, mas não podia com as lembranças dessa tarde. Hermione falava sem cessar do livro do príncipe e Harry estava-se cansado de dizer-lhe que tinha preferido o ocultar porque tinha lido coisas demasiado perigosas. Hermione estava empenhada em saber quem era esse famoso príncipe.

—Bem, se não quer ajudar, irei à biblioteca e revisarei o arquivo dos prêmios de Poções. Estou segura de que encontrarei a resposta. —Harry assentiu distraído.

—Que se divirta.

—Vá com a determinação dessa mulher —disse-lhe Ron enquanto lia seu livro Mil ervas e fungos mágicos. Harry recordava esses detalhes, fazia-o, mas não sabia por que. Estava a ponto de regressar a seus deveres quando Jimmy Peakes apareceu a seu lado lhe entregando um rolo de pergaminho.

—Obrigado, Jimmy. —abriu-o. — É de Dumbledore —disse pelo baixo. — Quer que vá a seu despacho…

Então recordou-o tudo: A Sala Precisa, a professora Trelawney, a profecia, Snape e, sobretudo, ir a por o medalhão à gruta. Isso era… Esse era o momento da verdade. O momento de encontrar-se de novo com Dumbledore.

Skoakoskaosoaksokask

**Nota tradutor:**

**E então o que será desse capitulo?**

**Espero vocês nos reviews**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	5. Colocando as peças

Capítulo V

Harry saiu da sala comum de Gryffindor e caminhou para o corredor que dava à Sala Precisa. Em sua mente, as lembranças estavam sendo reproduzidos como se fossem um filme. Escutou um ruído proveniente dali. Enquanto escutava a perorada da senhorita Trelawney, respondia-lhe em automático porque podia recordar exatamente o que lhe tinha dito a primeira vez que tinham tido essa conversa. No entanto, Harry sentia-se fora de lugar, sentia que esse que estava falando não era ele. Só quando Trelawney lhe disse que parecia ter alguém dentro da Sala foi quando reagiu como o faria ele mesmo.

—Uma voz? E daí disse?

—Pois… não o entendi. Mais bem era… como se alguém gritasse de alegria.

Os olhos de Harry abriram-se. Era Draco. Estava seguro de que já o tinha conseguido. Por fim o armário estava pronto e ele tinha que sair com Dumbledore. Tudo estava encaixando de novo. Precisava falar com Draco, mas não podia fazer a essa mulher. Tinha que encontrar um momento livre antes de se ir com Dumbledore.

—Lembro muito bem meu primeiro encontro com Dumbledore… —escutou continuar à senhorita Trelawney.

Queria deixar de escutar tanta tolice, mas era imprescindível que essas lembranças estivessem frescas em seu cérebro; precisava construir um muro com eles para que Dumbledore não pudesse entrar em sua mente. Com os anos, Harry tinha aprendido a ocultar qualquer informação e sentimento que lhe fosse vital, sobretudo em frente a Dumbledore. No futuro, em seu futuro, chegou um momento no que odiava tanto a Dumbledore que não estava seguro de poder manter oculto tanto rancor. No entanto, sua habilidade tinha-lhe permitido sair ileso dos encontros cara a cara com seu antigo mentor. O que não podia predizer era se poderia sair limpo de seu iminente encontro com o Dumbledore dessa época. Estava a ponto de encontrar-se com um Albus Dumbledore…, bom, um Albus ao que tinha estado muito unido e que ao final tinha sido o causante de seus piores pesadelos. Respirou pesadamente e correu para o despacho de Dumbledore disposto a enfrentar de uma vez por todas.

—Harry! —insistiu a professora Trelawney. — Não íamos ver ao diretor?

—Fique aqui. —Harry já estava bastante longe da mulher.

—Mas querido… Ia contar-lhe que me atacaram na Sala de…

—Professora, isto não é um jogo! Fique aqui!

Deteve sua acelerada carreira quando se encontrou de frente com a estátua que guardava a entrada do despacho de Dumbledore. Tomou-se uns segundos para recuperar-se e para recordar o estado de ânimo que devia ter após descobrir que Severus Snape tinha escutado a profecia e tinha entregado a seus pais. Após todo o que Harry tinha feito, o erro de Snape parecia muito longínquo.

Disse a contrassenha e a estátua moveu-se lentamente. Subiu as escadas e entrou ao despacho. Evitou fazer qualquer movimento suspeito ao ver a Dumbledore. Sempre tinha pensado que nos anos não passavam por ele, o tinha conhecido sendo um velho e sempre o tinha visto assim, no entanto esse Dumbledore em frente a ele se via menos velho e menos cansado e em seus olhos ainda brilhava uma faísca de amabilidade. Escutou-o interessado e mostrando rancor e cólera. Dumbledore falava-lhe do horcruxe e de ter medo e Harry limitava-se a jogar seu papel de garoto de dezesseis anos que encontrava pistas de seu terrível passado.

—Que te passou? —Harry se tensou ligeiramente quando escutou a pergunta, mas se obrigou a manter a compostura. Sabia que tinha vantagem sobre Dumbledore e se aferrou a esse pensamento.

—Nada. —lhe mentiu a conscientemente de que Dumbledore não se engoliria o comprimido.

—Que te desagradou? —A Harry tivesse gostado de dizer-lhe que a vida, essa vida que se lhe tinha amargurado graças a suas decisões equivocadas.

—Não estou desagradado. —Pelo menos não pelas razões que lhe estava mostrando a Dumbledore.

—Nunca foi um grande oclumântico, Harry… —Não, nunca o foi porque Dumbledore não queria que ele fosse. No entanto aprendeu a sê-lo como pôde, quando Albus Dumbledore estava mais ocupado em outras coisas.

—Snape! —gritou tal e como o recordava que o tinha feito a primeira vez.

Escutou de novo toda a triste história de Snape, mas com uma grande diferença, desta vez ele se identificava com essas palavras, com esse sentimento de remordimento que tinha levado a Snape para o outro bando na luta. Estava seguro de que Severus odiava a Voldemort tanto como ele estava odiando a Dumbledore. E agora os dois tinham que guardar silêncio, os dois tinham que aparentar, lhe fazer achar que estavam a seu lado incondicionalmente.

—Ele odiava a meu pai tanto como a Sirius! Não se fixou, professor, em que as pessoas que Snape odeia costumam acabar mortas?

Era mentira e Harry sabia. A pessoa a quem mais tinha amado Severus Snape tinha terminado morrida e isso seguramente lhe tinha rompido o coração para sempre. Harry conhecia muito bem esse sentimento. Por sua culpa tinha morrido Ron e com ele se tinha ido o último que ficava de sua inocência. A morte de Ron tinha-o banhado de culpa, dessa culpa que, apesar de tudo, não lhe deixava em paz. Sem importar que tivesse regressado, sem importar que visse a seu amigo a diário contente e feliz, ele ainda se acordava com pesadelos, com o temor de que todo o que estava vivendo fosse só produto de sua retorcida imaginação.

—Bem. Agora vá a buscar sua capa e te reúne comigo no vestíbulo…

Harry saiu pressuroso do despacho, sacou-se do bolso o mapa dos marotos e de imediato buscou o nome de Draco. Quando não o encontrou, correu para a Sala Precisa e a abriu inesperadamente. Malfoy ainda estava de pé olhando o armário. Parecia estar catatónico. Harry caminhou para ele e, ao o notar, Malfoy se derrubou negando firmemente e balbuciando coisas sem sentido. Potter apanhou com força o rosto de Draco entre as mãos para que o encarasse, mas o loiro seguia sem entender.

—Não posso, Harry. Não posso fazer isso… —Harry lhe acercou mais.

—Pode e tem que o fazer. Por ti, por sua família. —Draco acalmou-se um pouco. — Dumbledore e eu vamos sair. Tem que deixar que os comensais entrem a Hogwarts hoje.

—Não, não posso… Não está bem… Eles…

—Escuta-me, Draco. Tem chegado o momento, o espetáculo tem começado e precisamos seguir com nossos papéis. Tudo sairá bem. Severus estará contigo em todo momento. —Draco quis afastar-se dele mas Harry lhe impediu. — Tem que ser um Slytherin. O Slytherin.

—Não posso… Eu não posso. Eu não sou isso, Potter. Severus pode sê-lo, mas eu não…. —Harry terminou puxando o rosto de Malfoy para beija-lo com paixão. O loiro gemeu entre seus lábios e correspondeu-lhe ao beijo com a mesma paixão tormentosa.

Nesse momento Harry precisava ligar com alguém e se entregou a essa sensação para aliviar a escuridão que lhes cobria. Deixaram que a paixão os envolvesse durante um momento e seguiram beijando-se sem se deter, só acalmando seus gemidos. Quando se separaram, Draco parecia ligeiramente abrumado, mas não se apartou dos braços de Harry.

—Está pronto? —perguntou Harry. Draco assentiu. — Agora me tenho que ir. —Separaram-se lentamente.

Antes de abrir a porta da Sala, Harry girou-se para olhar a Draco, que se via decidido e mais forte. Harry sabia que precisaria de toda essa fortaleza para viver o que lhe tocaria a partir desse momento.

Uma vez fora, apanhou de novo o mapa. Estava-lhe acabando o tempo de tolerância para reunir-se outra vez com Dumbledore mas não se podia ir sem advertir a ninguém sobre a chegada dos comensais. Sorriu quando viu o nome de Neville bem perto do corredor que dava ao vestíbulo. Correu para ele e o interceptou justo a tempo.

—Harry, está bem? —Potter tentou respirar recuperando seu fôlego.

—Neville, vou sair com Dumbledore. Preciso que avise aos garotos… Esta noite vai suceder algo. —Neville empalideceu.

—Tem dito Dumbledore? —Harry negou.

—Só o sei… Tenham à mão a forma comunicar com o Exército de Dumbledore. E escuta, é importante. Têm que estar prontos para tudo, entende? —Neville assentiu.

—Há que lhe dizer ao professor Snape…

—Não! Não o busques. Só vocês. Tenho que me ir, Neville. Só faz o que te pedi. —Viu a Neville duvidar um pouco, mas depois assentiu e saiu disparado pelo corredor para a torre de Gryffindor.

Harry reuniu-se com Dumbledore uns segundos depois. O idoso sorriu-lhe afável e Harry engoliu saliva.

—Algum problema, Harry?

—Não, senhor. Vamo-nos?

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Já não recordava o aroma a sal, mas, curiosamente, esse horrível lugar tinha ocupado seus sonhos mais de uma vez. Tinha um pesadelo predileto. Estava parado justo nesse montículo de pedras, com o alcantilado, com as rochas, olhando para a gruta. De repente, saía dela um enorme dragão branco que para arder todo a seu ao redor. O mar, em lugar de estar cheio de espuma, enchia-se de cadáveres que pouco a pouco se levantavam contra ele. Era assustador o que seu subconsciente lhe reservava para lhe castigar por todos seus pecados.

Avançaram pela gruta em busca do falso medalhão. Harry mostrava-se como devia de se mostrar a primeira vez que esteve com Dumbledore naquele lugar. Cedo chegaram à vasilha cheia daquele líquido que cedo enlouqueceria a Dumbledore até lhe fazer gritar por sua irmã pequena morta por sua descuido, por sua desmedida ambição e por suas vontades de descobrir que tinha para além da própria magia. Harry sabia que tinha para além: dor, destruição e morte.

Observou a Dumbledore levantar sua varinha para fazer complicados movimentos sobre a superfície da poção enquanto murmurava silenciosamente. Harry recordava pouco daqueles momentos mas algo lhe dizia que não devia perder de vista as que eram as últimas horas de vida de Dumbledore dantes da guerra contra Voldemort. Nada resultou, exceto pelo fato de que a poção resplandecia com um pouco mais de brilho. Harry permaneceu calado enquanto Dumbledore trabalhava. Deixou que as coisas passassem como tinham que o fazer, obedeceu as ordens que Dumbledore lhe tinha dado dantes de chegar e fez a mesma pantomima de preocupação até que lhe tocou fazer uma pergunta.

—Porque não posso beber a poção em seu lugar? —perguntou desesperadamente, tal e como o recordava.

—Porque eu sou bem mais grande, bem mais pronto e muito menos... valioso —disse Dumbledore com um estranho brilho nos olhos. Um brilho que não recordava. As palavras de Dumbledore distraíram-lhe. — De uma vez por todas, Harry. Tenho sua palavra de que fará tudo o possível para que continue bebendo?

Quando chegou o momento, Harry começou a lhe dar de beber a água a Dumbledore. Desta vez foi mais fácil ignorar seus suplicas. Doía-lhe, mas uma parte dele se deleitava lhe vendo sofrer dessa maneira. Era uma pequena recompensa após a angústia sofrida. Não obstante não se permitiu perder o andar; fazer sofrer a Dumbledore não era parte do plano e menos ainda lhe matar justo como lhe pedia nesse momento o diretor, que estava baixo o influxo da poção. Harry tinha pensado nessa possibilidade, em matar a Dumbledore antes de que tudo sucedesse, mas sabia que era uma ideia arriscada. Não podia se dar o luxo de falhar assassinando a Dumbledore e deixando a Voldemort livre pelo mundo.

Quando a poção se terminou e Dumbledore pediu água e de novo Harry fez todo o possível por lhe conseguir algo desse líquido vital. Utilizou o infrutuoso feitiço aguamenti e deixou-se arrastar pelos inferi. Dumbledore voltou a resgatar-lhe usando o imenso anel de fogo que os fez se repartir por todo o lago. Conseguiram sair a gruta com o falso medalhão e Harry voltou a mostrar-se feliz ante Dumbledore e ao mesmo tempo preocupado por seu estado. No entanto, a verdade era que sua mente estava em outro lugar a quilômetros de ali. Esperava que as coisas no castelo não se saíssem de controle.

\-a-\-\a-\-a-\-a-\-a-\-a-\-a-

Quando regressaram com Rosmerta, a marca escura já estava desenhada no céu e Harry não posso evitar sentir temor. Esperava que seus amigos estivessem bem, que Neville não tivesse desestimado seu aviso e que Draco se sentisse mais seguro com suas ações. Precisava ao loiro pronto para qualquer eventualidade, pronto para sair adiante. Não tinha querido lhe dizer o que lhe deparava em sua casa, não queria lhe assustar mais, mas confiava em que Draco se sentisse mais protegido sabendo que ele estaria ali para lhe ajudar.

Voou com Dumbledore, escondido baixo a camada. O coração golpeava lhe o peito. Estava nervoso. Esse era um dos momentos determinantes da história. Dumbledore pediu-lhe que fora por Snape. O idoso professor via-se mais doente e cansado que nunca. Harry tentou discutir, como sempre, e depois foi para a porta para depois escutar passos. Recordou que tinha que sacar a varinha. Dumbledore indicou-lhe que avançasse, depois escutou o feitiço que lhe desarmou e depois foi petrificado para cair no mesmo lugar que recordava da primeira vez.

Momentos depois, Draco tinha desarmado a Dumbledore fazendo-se dono e senhor sem sabê-lo de uma das relíquias da morte.

—Boa noite, Draco —disse Dumbledore. Harry podia notar algumas ligeiras diferenças com a primeira vez. Desta vez Draco estava nervoso, mas parecia mais enfocado e conteúdo, e isso era um bom sinal.

—Há alguém mais aqui? —Se Harry tivesse podido teria sorrido. Draco sabia que ali tinha alguém.

Tocou-lhe ver com outros olhos a interação entre Draco e Dumbledore. Sabia que Draco nunca tinha tido verdadeira intenção de matar a Dumbledore e que todo o que tinha feito tinham sido coisas de meninos em comparação com o que em realidade poderia ter feito, inclusive o de enfeitiçar a Rosmerta. Não tinha delitos reais nas faltas de Draco, que só era um garoto petulante que tinha decidido mau. Mas isso também não era sua culpa. Seus pais tinham-lhe dado uma educação digna de um mago sangue puro e isso não era um delito. Harry não buscava minimizar os erros dos demais, mas sim entendia que na vida não tinha bons e maus, só pessoas que cometiam erros e que viviam com suas consequências.

Dumbledore tentou convencer-lhe para que se unisse à Ordem e Draco recusou a oferta, igual que o tinha feito a primeira vez. No entanto, Harry notou que o loiro mantinha a esperança na promessa que ele lhe tinha feito. Escutou os passos de alguém mais e de repente a torre estava cheia de comensais que instigavam a Draco para que matasse ao velho. Esse foi o momento no que notou a fragilidade de Draco, o terror que lhe produzia estar rodeado dessa gente. Não, Draco jamais poderia acabar com Dumbledore.

Foi então quando Severus Snape apareceu em cena. Soberbo, decidido, forte e dono de si mesmo, mas, sobretudo, dono da verdade. Dumbledore lhe suplicava e chamava-lhe por seu nome. Harry viu a Snape duvidar um pouco e olhar fixamente a Dumbledore para depois levantar a varinha e dizê-lo. Avada Kedavra.

Quando o raio verde golpeou a Dumbledore no esterno, o feitiço sobre Harry desapareceu. Pôde ver o corpo caindo da torre para o chão. Severus apanhou a mão de Draco para lhe puxar para a saída, seguido dos comensais. Harry saiu correndo atrás deles com a intenção de terminar com a vida de alguns. Já não tinha por que parecer o garoto bom e tinha a justificativa de ter perdido a Dumbledore. Os comensais a seu passo foram caindo vítimas de um de seus feitiços favoritos: Sectumsempra.

Ia por trás de Severus e seu entourage enquanto tentava alhanares o caminho sem levantar suspeita quando, de repente, escutou a voz de Neville que estava enfeitiçando a um dos comensais e que depois se encontrou cara a cara com Draco e Severus. Neville pareceu congelar-se ao ver ao professor Snape rodeado de comensais. Harry viu-o esquivar um dos feitiços que lhe tinha lançado Avery e correu para ele para o deter ao o ver decidido a ir por trás de Snape.

—Neville, está bem? —Neville levantou-se e assentiu.

—Era o professor Snape. Ia-se com eles. Por que se ia com eles, Harry?! —Harry engoliu saliva. Que podia lhe dizer?

—Neville… —Longbottom apartou-se dele com violência.

—Que tem feito? —Harry podia ver a raiva e a dor agrupando nos olhos de seu colega — Diz!

—Não é o que cries… —Neville contraiu o rosto, empurrou a Harry e saiu correndo por trás dos comensais. — Merda.

Harry saiu por trás dele. Deveu ter-lhe dito a verdade a Neville, mas, como? Não é como se sua verdade fosse para a andar contando a todo mundo. Não tinha nem ideia de como tivesse reagido Neville, mas algo lhe dizia que teria sido melhor do que o estava fazendo nesse momento.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Neville correu pelo bosque lançando uns feitiços e esquivando outros. Precisava falar com o professor Snape, precisava saber que tinha passado. Recusava-se a achar que Snape estivesse com os comensais. Nessas semanas tinha o conhecido e era um homem bom. Ele era. Tinha que o ser porque se não podia entender… Não queria entender nada mais.

—Expelliarmus! —gritou com todas suas forças quando esteve o suficientemente cerca do professor. Snape repeliu o feitiço com um singelo movimento de varinha.

—Que diabos faz, Longbottom? —Neville sustentou sua varinha com força.

—Que tem feito? Por que se vai com eles? —Severus evitou rodar os olhos exasperado. Não tinha tempo para esses arranques de garoto tonto.

—Sou um comensal, Longbottom. Que se imaginava?

—Não! —O gritou de Neville foi desgarrador. — Não pode ser um deles! Sabe o que lhe fizeram a meus pais, sabe o que fazem e não pode… Não é! Diga-me que não é! —Severus podia sentir pena por esse pobre garoto. Toda a lógica dessas semanas se lhe estava escapando e agora não entendia nada.

—Regresse ao castelo, Longbottom. —Neville voltou a levantar a varinha contra Severus.

—Expell…! —Severus bloqueou o feitiço fazendo cair a Neville.

—Estúpido fedelho, arriscando sua vida por nada. Entenda. Tinha que suceder assim. Isso ia passar tarde ou cedo.

Escutaram uns passos que se aproximavam. Severus levitou o corpo de Neville para arrojá-lo fora do rango de ataque de qualquer um que viesse.

Neville viu-o fugir junto com os outros comensais e depois desaparecer ao lado de Draco Malfoy. Nesse momento sentiu que algo dentro dele se rompia. Como podia ter sido tão idiota? Como podia ter confiado em Severus Snape? Pouco a pouco deixou-se levar pela terrível dor que sentia por todo o corpo e perdeu a consciência uns segundos depois.

Harry abriu os olhos na enfermaria. Recordava vagamente ter chorado sobre o corpo de Dumbledore, ter acabado com vários comensais e ter visto a Neville lutando com Severus Snape. Mais tarde teria que buscar o momento de comunicar com o maestro de poções para se certificar do estado de Draco. Na enfermaria estavam Luna, Ginny e Neville, quem tinha salvado a Billy de ser atacado por Greyback. No entanto, Neville não lhe dava importância a esse ato. Harry podia notar sua tristeza.

—Como vai, Neville? —O garoto se reacomodou na pequena cama.

—Melhor. Deram-me essa horrível poção para os ossos. —Harry assentiu. — Fez ele, verdadeiro? Ele o matou. —Harry não sabia que dizer. Nada que não fosse a verdade aliviaria a pena de Neville. — Ao princípio pensei que podia ter sido Malfoy, mas não, ele só é um garoto. Em troca Snape não é, ele é um comensal em toda regra que só utilizo a Malfoy como carne de canhão.

—Neville, as coisas podem não ser…

—Não importa, Harry. Sei o que passou; eu vi ir com eles. Dumbledore confiava nele cegamente e deixou que seu maior inimigo estivesse em casa. Sabe? Me consola um pouco que pudesse enganar a Dumbledore apesar de que fosse um grande mago. Que se poderia ter esperado de mim? —Harry queria gritar-lhe a verdade, queria dizer-lhe que Snape era um homem honesto e cabal, mas se conteve. Não podia ter esses arranques e menos ainda na enfermaria cheia de feridos.

—Sempre pode ter uma luz ao final do túnel. —Deu-lhe um aperto nas mãos e regressou a sua cama.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\ 

Essa noite, enquanto todos dormiam, se decidiu a usar o pergaminho. Disse o feitiço e escreveu esperando que Potter lhe respondesse cedo. Mas não foi até meia hora depois quando recebeu a resposta de Potter.

_"Dá-me gosto saber que se encontram bem, professor. Como o está passando Draco?"._ Vá pergunta as de Potter. Severus estava seguro de que podia se dar uma ideia do mau que o estava passando Draco.

_"Mau, Potter. O Senhor Escuro esperava que falhasse e já tinha pronto seu castigo. Faz um par de minutos terminou de praticar maldições escuras. O Lord guardava-lhe uns muggles como bonecos de provas"_. Severus pôde conter lhe asco. O rosto de Draco tinha ficado impresso em sua mente.

_"Lamento-o, senhor. Não é algo que tivesse gostado para de ele"_. Severus suspirou pesadamente. Sentia-se terrivelmente mau por deixar que um de seus garotos sofresse tanto. _"As coisas por aqui se porão mais ligeiras e Voldemort não voltará a atacar até o verão. Acha que seja tempo suficiente para pesquisar?".  
_  
_"Nisso estou, Potter. Tenho conseguido alguns exemplares que nos podem ajudar. Espero avançar nas investigações e ter a resposta antes de que termine o verão". _Severus tomou-se um segundo para pensar se era pertinente perguntar. A curiosidade ganhou-lhe. _"Potter, como o está passando Longbottom?"._

"Mau, senhor. Neville para valer cria em você". Severus queria esquecer a mirada de decepção que Neville lhe tinha presenteado antes de escapar do colégio, mas sabia que era impossível.

_"Obrigado, senhor Potter. É tudo por hoje"_. Enrolou o pergaminho e foi-se à cama disposto a não pensar em toda a noite.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Então vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos, já que Severus disse que era tudo por hoje!**

**Espero que vocês estejam gostando dessa fic tanto quanto eu.**

**Vejo vocês nos reviews**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	6. Compass de espera

Capítulo VI

Harry levantou o rosto para olhar a Neville. O garoto a cada vez comia menos, estava taciturno e mais sério, mas ninguém prestava demasiada atenção a seu estado de ânimo. O colégio inteiro estava sumido em uma profunda depressão depois da morte de Dumbledore. Claro que ele era a grande exceção; estava melhor que nunca. Com Dumbledore fora da equação podia respirar com tranquilidade e sem ter que cuidar de sua mente à cada passo que dava dentro do castelo. No entanto, obrigava-se a fingir; não queria levantar as suspeitas de ninguém.

Estava seguro de que o mal-estar de Neville não se devia por completo à morte de Dumbledore. Era algo mais, era Severus Snape. Neville sentia-se traído, humilhado e utilizado pelo professor. Pensava que Severus só o tinha utilizado de tela para fazer pensar que era um simples professor entregado e não o cruel comensal que em realidade era. Harry queria dizer-lhe a verdade, mas não se atrevia. Não sabia se isso cambial as coisas e, com pesar, se tinha decidido a calar apesar de ver tão mau. Quando notou que seu colega se levantava, lhe seguiu; queria saber como o estava levando.

—Neville. —Longbottom girou-se e tentou sorrir-lhe.

—Que passa, Harry? —Respirou um pouco. Não sabia que lhe dizer sem que se escutasse muito tonto ou demasiado intrometido.

—Eu… Te vi. Olha, acho que vê um pouco mau…. Você… Está bem? —Neville desenhou uma careta azeda no rosto.

—Não. A verdade é que não estou, Harry. Fui enganado. Confiei em um homem ao que eu não se importava no mais mínimo e… Sabe que é o dói mais? Que lhe cri, que para valer pensei que se tinha afeiçoado comigo. Pensei que via algum valor em mim e que por isso se esforçava. Mas não, nada era verdadeiro. —Merda. Harry precisava a um Neville forte e seguro de si mesmo.

—Neville, não diga isso. Você é bom e… —Neville negou.

—Me poupe, Harry. Sei que tenho coisas boas, que talvez não seja o mago mais brilhante, mas que sou um mago e agora sei que tenho que treinar minha magia para ser mais poderoso. Mas também tenho aprendido a não confiar em todas as pessoas que se me acerquem. Sabe? Isto é o mau de ter crescido sem verdadeiro carinho, que qualquer um se te pode acercar fingindo que te quer e você vai aceitar esse carinho sem hesitar apesar de só ser uma miragem. —Duro e à cabeça, pensou Harry. Neville tinha dado completamente no finco.

—Neville, as coisas podem ser muito diferentes e…

—Em sério, Harry, não quero seguir falando disto. Obrigado, mas tenho que ir a estufa.

Harry viu-o marchar com uma sensação de peso. Não queria a Neville assim. Precisava dele seguro, forte e independente. Era imprescindível ter um plano contingente em caso que ele morresse já que estava disposto a assassinar a Dumbledore com tal de libertar ao mundo desse pesadelo.

Neville abriu a porta da Sala de Precisa, fechou-a depois dele e se apoio nela com os olhos fechados. Tinha buscado porque estava seguro de que era o único lugar onde poderia encontrar paz nessas escassas semanas que faltavam para terminar no ano. Precisava esquecer-se de tudo, principalmente da lembrança da esperança de ter sido valioso para alguém, sobretudo para alguém como Severus Snape. Sim, tinha-lhe medo, terror talvez, mas também lhe admirava por ser um dos melhores professores do colégio. Mas isso já não importava; Snape era um comensal, um asqueroso e repulsivo comensal.

Abriu os olhos e viu que a Sala lhe estava dando justo o que desejava, um adversário imóvel que lhe ameaçava com uma varinha falsa. De repente sentiu-se terrivelmente furioso, apanhou sua varinha e gritou.

—Depulso.

A marionete saiu voando contra uma das paredes da sala. Sentiu-se melhor, mas ainda estava enojado. Um novo inimigo apareceu e Neville lançou lhe um novo feitiço.

—Desmaius.

Seu oponente fictício se despedaçou ao chocar contra outra das paredes. Outro inimigo emergiu e Neville apontou sua varinha.

—Devasto. —O falso inimigo fez-se mil pedaços em frente a ele.

Neville terminou arrojando sua varinha ao solo. Estava farto, doído e tão decepcionado que lhe doía, mas sabia que enquanto se mantivesse de pé lutando contra os comensais teria a oportunidade de acabar com Bellatrix Lestrange e de lhe demonstrar a Severus Snape que tinha aproveitado à perfeição suas classes particulares. Sua avó seguramente se riria dele se o visse tão mau por uma tolice como essa. Tinha que demonstrar que era um Longbottom e, ainda que seus pais não pudessem o ver, ainda que jamais o soubessem, ele faria que se sentissem orgulhosos.

a-\-\-\-\-\-\-\ 

Estava de regresso em casa. Bom, em casa de seus tios. Era uma sensação estranha. Em seu tempo após acabada a guerra não os tinha voltado a ver e não sabia se estavam vivos ou mortos. Ainda que estava seguro de que Dumbledore os tinha feito desaparecer sem ter um verdadeiro motivo para além do medo. Harry nunca pensou neles, nunca imaginou lhes pedir alívio ou ternura. Os Dursley só eram uma má lembrança em frente ao qual estava de novo. Só que as coisas tinham mudado. Desta vez Harry não duvidaria nos enfeitiçar se era necessário, mas parecia que tinha um acordo tácito de não se molestar. Agradeceu; precisava tempo livre para pesquisar o que tinha que fazer para ajudar a Snape.

Esperou duas longas semanas para comunicar-se com Snape. Não sabia qual era a situação do professor e só tinha a esperança de que o homem revisasse o pergaminho a diário. Escreveu e teve que esperar três tortuosas horas até que Snape lhe respondeu.

_  
"Pensei que se tinha esquecido do pergaminho"_, foi a resposta de Snape. Harry rodou os olhos com frustração.

_"Só queria esperar o momento justo. Pensei que podia estar ocupado; tem a agenda repleta". _  
_  
"Tem toda a razão do mundo. Minhas ocupações neste momento são demasiadas, no entanto, tenho encontrado uns textos que poderiam ser de utilidade para a dúvida que nos ataca"_. Harry sabia que Snape não queria revelar nada pelo pergaminho. O homem não deixava de ser precavido. _"Lhe enviarei para que os estude. É necessário começar com isso cedo; o final do verão nos trará ventos belicosos"._

"9 Royal Road Elmbridge, Surrey". Não teve resposta. Harry esperava que Snape entendesse.

-\-\-\-\-\-\\-\-\-\-\- 

Não tinha sido uma coincidência. Era uma adega, a mesma adega abandonada em onde Hermione o tinha citado em seu tempo. Queria que tudo começasse de novo nesse lugar. Recordava à perfeição a promessa que lhe tinha feito a Neville, a promessa que se tinha feito a si mesmo, e não podia se dar por vencido. Sentiu uma força nova e algo que se materializava em frente a ele. Esperava a Snape, mas esse cabelo loiro não correspondia ao professor.

—Não podia encontrar um lugar mais deprimente para a reunião, Potter? —Harry sorriu sem querê-lo.

—Perdão, não fui informado de que a reunião seria contigo. De tê-lo sabido tivesse alugado uma habitação em um hotel de cinco estrelas. —Draco levantou a sobrancelha direita. — Era uma broma, Malfoy.

—Não estou para bromas, Potter. —Tendeu-lhe um pergaminho. Assim que Harry teve-o em suas mãos pôde sentir um poderoso feitiço sobre o papel. Só ele podia o ler. Isso era o maravilhoso de ter a um homem como Snape de aliado, muito poucas coisas podiam sair mau.

—Como vão as coisas, Draco? —O loiro sorriu amargamente.

—Como acha que vão? Esta manhã estive torturando a Olivander até que chorou e começou a pedir a sua mãe que lhe levasse. —Harry sabia que Draco estava desesperado e decepcionado.

—Isto não é o que esperava quando te pedi que te unisse a mim, verdadeiro? —Draco não disse nada por uns segundos.

—Não sou idiota, Potter. Sabia que a guerra tinha que começar e também imaginava qual poderia ser meu papel. Digamos que só me molesta um pouco que enquanto eu estou torturando a uma pessoa até a ver reduzida a uma merda, você está aqui recebendo cartas de amor de Severus Snape. —Olharam-se e, de repente, Draco sorriu. Era evidente que não o tinha feito em semanas.

Quando pararam de rir, Harry o olhou aos olhos e se lançou para ele para beijar com paixão. Draco se lhe aferrou e ancorou as mãos pálidas em seus ombros. As mãos de Harry buscaram um caminho entre a túnica de Draco até poder tocar-lhe a pele. Gemeram no beijo, que se tornava selvagem. Harry não queria parar, não queria lhe dar a Draco nem um instante para que duvidasse, só queria desfrutar de um breve momento de intimidem e deixar que a tensão se fosse de seus corpos e fora substituído pela doce sensação de ter sido tocado e de ter chegado ao orgasmo.

Harry buscou a ereção de Draco e esfregou-a acima da roupa. Escutou os gemidos famintos. Quando teve a pênis de Draco nua entre suas mãos, fechou os olhos para se acalmar. Tinham sido demasiadas semanas sem intimidade e a mentalidade adulta de Harry podia a gritos um bom pó, mas freou-se o suficiente. Com toda a calma que pôde, se baixou o zíper. Depois esfregou os dois membros nus entre si. Teve eletricidade. Draco separou-se de seus lábios para ver o que estava sucedendo. Viu-o jogar a cabeça para trás tentado não gemer, mas Harry queria isso, queria o escutar e o ver. Acelerou os movimentos e lançou um pouco de saliva para fazê-lo mais prazeroso. Draco abriu os olhos de novo e apoiou sua testa na de Harry enquanto arquejava sem poder deter-se mais.

Draco começou a mover o quadril para esfregar mais intensamente seu pênis entre as mãos de Harry, quem gemeu ante a supressiva participação. Notava-se que Malfoy não era um amante submisso e isso lhe encantava. O loiro começou ser a cada vez mais ativo, beijando-lhe, movendo-se e colocando suas mãos sobre as de Harry para fazer todo mais insuportavelmente quente. Os dois correram-se ao mesmo tempo e depois se beijaram enquanto controlavam suas respirações.

Harry estava muito menos tenso e nunca tinha visto a Draco tão tranquilo. Vestiram-se em silêncio. O loiro usou um feitiço para limpar qualquer dano em suas roupas. Olharam-se por uns segundos sem dizer nada até que o loiro falou.

—Para valer cries poder ganhar? —Harry permitiu-se soltar um bufo inconexo. Ainda estava relaxado.

—Vamos ganhar. Vamos dar-lhe um bom final a nossa história. —permitiu-se dizer um pouco petulante.

—Com gente como Neville Longbottom? Isso quero o ver. —Sabia que Draco o dizia pelas coisas que tinha visto fazer aos comensais.

—Sabe qual é o maior problema de Voldy?

—Ter um terrível temperamento ou que só parece sentir algo por essa Nagini? Isso é perturbador, Potter.

—Sim, ele é, e talvez seja um de seus problemas, mas o maior deles é que sempre tem menosprezado a seus inimigos, sempre os creu inferiores a ele apesar de não os conhecer no mais mínimo. —Draco soltou uma gargalhada.

—Eu conheço a Longbottom, a Lovegood e a todo seu exército. Não estão preparados para o que vem. —Harry voltou-se acercar a ele e lhe roubou um beijo.

—Não os conheces tão bem como eu. —Harry desapareceu com um sorriso nos lábios.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Neville caminhava pelo Beco Diagonal para recolher um pedido de plantas para a estufa que estava fazendo em casa. Sua avó achava que era uma atividade terrivelmente ociosa, mas a Neville divertia-lhe. As plantas eram bem mais singelas que as pessoas e isso era genial, pelo menos para o estado de ânimo que possuía nesses momentos. Ia distraído pensando até que chocou com alguém.

—Sinto muito —disse tentando ajudar à garota que estava no chão. Recordou-a quase de imediato. Era Hannah Abbott. Sua mãe tinha morrido em uns meses atrás. — Hannah, está bem? Não te tem lastimado?

—Não… eu… É Neville Longbottom? —Neville assentiu sorrindo-lhe. — Vê-te… diferente.

—Espero que seja diferente bem. —Hannah regressou lhe o sorriso. — Para valer não te fiz dano?

—Não. Ia sumamente distraída. Precisava alguns pergaminhos, não me dei conta que vinhas e…

—Está sozinha? —Assim que perguntou pensou que tinha sido uma tolice. A pergunta soava demasiado rara, mas Hannah pareceu passá-lo por alto.

—Sim. Antes minha mãe costumava acompanhar-me. Ela não era bruxa, mas lhe encantavam estas coisas… —Neville engasgou um pouco e depois se decidiu.

—Convido-te a um gelado. É o mínimo que posso fazer após praticamente te ter ferido —O rosto de Hannah se alumiou.

Começaram a falar sobre a morte de Dumbledore; esse ainda era o único tema para quase todo mundo. Neville contou-lhe sobre os dias no colégio sem o diretor e Hannah relatou-lhe como tinham encontrado morta a sua mãe em umas ruas cerca de sua casa. Talvez não era a conversa mais amável, mas se era a mais real. Não podiam ignorar que os tempos estavam mudando em frente a seus olhos.

—Se posso lutarei contra ele. —A voz de Hannah era dura e estava cheia de segurança. — Talvez não sobreviveria, mas sei que ao menos me levarei a um desses filhos de puta por diante. —Era a primeira vez que Neville escutava uma sentença tão contundente e com essas palavras.

—Eu também lutarei em seu contra e não me deterei até levar a essa filha de puta. —Hannah volteou a ver com os olhos algo enrijecidos.

—Ditoso você que sabe a quem deve te levar por diante. —Neville se umedeceu os lábios e apanhou a mão de Hannah entre as suas. A garota presenteou-lhe um suave sorriso e Neville reconfortou-a dando-lhe um apertão de mãos

—Oh, Neville! —A voz cantarina de Luna chegou a seus ouvidos interrompendo lhe. — Que faz aqui? —Neville quis responder, mas Luna continuou falando. — Olá, Hannah. Lamento o de sua mãe. É terrível que não possam deter a Voldemort, mas já o farão. Seguro que Harry poderá nos livrar dele. Bom, e pode que tenha algo de ajuda, verdadeiro, Neville? —Luna jogou-se lhe em cima abraçando-lhe. Imediatamente Hannah levantou-se da mesa e recolheu suas coisas.

—Obrigado pelo gelado, Neville. Nos veremos em outra ocasião. Adeus.

—Espera, Hannah… Não… —Neville se levantou para a deter, mas lhe foi impossível; a garota ia muito apressada. — Isso tem sido raro. Achei que gostaria de combinar-se com nós. Seguro que você tem temas de conversa mais interessantes que eu. —Luna riu com força.

—Já sabe que meus temas de conversa não são para todo mundo e quanto a Hannah… Acho que além de me ter medo também tem ciúmes. —Neville olhou confundido a sua amiga.

—Ciúmes? De que? —Luna negou.

—Parece que a Hannah lhe é algo atraente e ademais estava coqueteando com ela.

—Coqueteando?—Neville quase afoga-se com seu gelado. Comumente pensava que Luna só era uma algo garota excêntrica, mas com comentários como esse em ocasiões duvidava seriamente de sua sensatez. — Em sério, Luna…

—Estavam tomados das mãos… —Neville negou.

—Estava-a consolando pela morte de sua mãe…

—E convidaste-a um gelado. Chama-me louca, mas isto pareceria um encontro.

—Como acha que poderia lhe gostar a Hannah, ou a qualquer outra? —Luna olhou-lhe com esses enormes olhos azuis sonhadores e Neville começou a sentir-se terrivelmente nervoso.

—Nunca te disse ninguém que deveria confiar mais em ti mesmo? —Pôs-se sério. Snape tinha-lhe repetido em inúmeras ocasiões mas queria esquecê-lo. — Neville, talvez deveria me convidar a um gelado. —Engoliu saliva ao escutar a petição, mas não teve mais remédio aceitar apesar de se sentir algo incomodo por toda a conversa.

—Claro. O que queira, Luna.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Harry chegou a casa de seus tios e, assim que esteve seguro de que não seria interrompido por ninguém, abriu o pergaminho. O primeiro com o que se encontrou foi com uma nota de Snape. Sua pulcra letra era inconfundível.

_Potter, lhe envio os nomes de alguns tomos que tem que buscar. No Beco Diagonal poderá encontrá-los com toda facilidade enquanto pergunte pela pessoa adequada. Seguro que deve de conhecer o caminho graças a seu infrator amigo, o guarda-bosque. Todos os textos falam sobre civilizações antigas. Nosso querido amigo comum sentia debilidade por conhecer as magias utilizadas pelos diferentes povos. Você deve de recordar que nosso amigo lhe fez conhecer a seu inimigo antes do enfrentar. O processo será igual. Estou seguro de que no passado de nosso amigo encontraremos as respostas às perguntas que nos estamos fazendo.  
_

_Um dado curioso que deve ter em conta é que nosso amigo era um homem muito interessado, quase obsedado, com verdadeiro deus mitológico: Osíris. Na mitologia egípcia, a ressurreição de Osíris é um triunfo do bem sobre o mau. Pode ser que nosso grande amigo tenha levado esta ideia à prática. O que regressou a Osíris da morte foi o amor. Isso lhe recorda algo, senhor Potter? Nosso querido amigo sempre nos disse que não tinha magia mais poderosa que aquela que possuía esse forte sentimento. Pode ser que tenha encontrado a maneira de usar esse imenso poder para seu benefício.  
_

_Quero que tenha algo em mente, senhor Potter. Encontrar o feitiço que o fez regressar não garante que possamos fazer algo para o deter. Sinto ser tão duro, mas preciso que se mantenha enfocado. Queremos evitar o futuro do que você vem, isso é um fato. E como o faremos variará segundo as possibilidades que tenhamos. Você tem falado o tempo todo de evitar seu regresso, mas quero que mantenha o panorama aberto à possibilidade de que nosso velho amigo regresse apesar de nosso empenho para lhe negar essa oportunidade. Não perca tempo se lamentando. Por experiência digo-lhe que isso não serve de nada e que se segue pensando no que não fez em seu passado talvez faça fracassar esta oportunidade_.

_  
Comece lendo o que lhe envio. Espero que com os anos sua capacidade de leitura tenha aumentado.  
_

Leu a lista. Eram sete títulos e estava seguro de que não seriam uma leitura precisamente ligeira. Estava começado a ter saudades essa invenção muggle chamada internet; tivesse feito sua busca mais mil vezes singela. Olhou o relógio e se resignou a esperar. Não podia ir ao Beco Diagonal a essas horas. De fato, não cria poder o fazer nem sequer de dia. Atirou-se na cama frustrado, fechou os olhos e recordou o corpo de Draco movendo a seu ritmo. Pelo menos tinha isso para se consolar.

Draco tentava pensar em outra coisa enquanto escutava os gemidos de dor dos muggles que tinham capturado essa noite. Tudo era um terrível pesadelo. Desejava ter saído antes de tudo isso, não estar no meio da luta, mas ali estava, tentando que as coisas não se saíssem de seu controle, sendo um espião de Potter e ademais se deixando levar por essa rara trégua que tinham. Mas não se enganava. Ainda que tinha desfrutado das caricias de Harry tinha claro que isso não queria dizer muito, sobretudo nesses momentos onde tudo era infelicidade. Mas os breves instantes de alegria tinham que se aproveitar ao máximo.

Olhou ao longo da sala e concentrou seus olhos em Severus Snape. O homem estava impassível, com a mirada perdida mais sem que se notasse. Parecia estar vendo toda a cena com interesse, mas a verdade era que sua mente seguramente estava a quilômetros de ali. Draco admirava isso e também o invejava porque ele tivesse gostado de fazer isso, separar de seu corpo para que sua mente viajasse e não ter que observar as loucuras que se faziam a sua ao redor.

Suas miradas cruzaram-se e Draco pôde adivinhar o que Severus estava dizendo nesses segundos. Parecia que os olhos negros de seu maestro lhe diziam uma e outra vez: Isto passará. Nós sairemos vivos e eles não.

Draco queria crê-lo… Precisava crê-lo para manter-se sensato durante o tempo que durasse essa loucura.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Então Draco você deve acreditar, pois virá um futuro melhor pela frente se acreditar em si mesmo!**

**Sei que muitas pessoas estão se perguntando se eu abandonei as fics a resposta é não... o meu cabo do note estragou... e também porque eu comecei a fazer um curso de administração, recursos humanos e logística, então no mínimo terão que ter paciência comigo, prometo que nos próximos capítulos eu postarei que nem um tiro e que o rastro da bala deixe muitos reviews!**

**Então vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos.**

**Ate breve!**


End file.
